<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What's It All For? by deansperfectbody</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24362764">What's It All For?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/deansperfectbody/pseuds/deansperfectbody'>deansperfectbody</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Supernatural Hunters, Angst, Badass, Children, Cute Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester/Female Reader, Emotional Hurt, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Growing Up Together, Heartbreak, Hurt Dean Winchester, Jealous Dean Winchester, Love, Parental Bobby Singer, Past Relationship(s), Reader Is Distant and Hardened, Reader Loves Dean Winchester, Reader-Insert, Sad Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester Knows, Slow Burn, Smut, Sweet Dean Winchester, Teenage Dorks, Teenagers, Young Dean Winchester, Young Sam Winchester, cute shit, reader comforts dean, reader is a badass, rekindling something mayhaps?, sad boy hours</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:29:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>30,675</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24362764</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/deansperfectbody/pseuds/deansperfectbody</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi all!<br/>This is my first time posting on here, I do have a Tumblr and Wattpad under the same name if you would like to see more from me.<br/>I'm not 100% sure where I'm going with this fic but I'll be writing a lot and updating when I can. I hope you all enjoy, thanks!</p><p>*Also, be sure to leave a 'Kudos' if you are enjoying the story so far! There is plenty more to come so don't worry!</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s), Dean Winchester/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Liberi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi all!<br/>This is my first time posting on here, I do have a Tumblr and Wattpad under the same name if you would like to see more from me.<br/>I'm not 100% sure where I'm going with this fic but I'll be writing a lot and updating when I can. I hope you all enjoy, thanks!</p><p>*Also, be sure to leave a 'Kudos' if you are enjoying the story so far! There is plenty more to come so don't worry!</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>We meet Y/N</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>SIOUX FALLS, 1989</p><p>The house was dark as she walked down to the main floor, it was a crappy day out. The rain was pouring and the sky was black. It was still early but days like this were common in a place such as Sioux Falls. Y/N was looking around, trying to find her father, Bobby Singer. She spotted him, he had his back turned and was standing in the kitchen, she couldn't see his face but could tell that he was in the middle of a heated discussion with someone.</p><p>You quietly walked into the kitchen and snaked your way to the table, careful not to make a sound as to interrupt your father. You sat down on one of the chairs and sat criss-cross as you leaned into your hands. You gave a yawn as you focused on your father and what he was saying.</p><p>"If you need my help, I'm here... okay... okay, yeah, bring them here, that's fine", your father said calmly.</p><p>He hung up the phone and turned around, startled by seeing you sitting at the table. He gave a soft smile and you returned it.</p><p>"Hey, kid... I didn't know you were up. Want some food?", Bobby asked.</p><p>"Yeah. Who were you talking to dad?", you asked as your father moved to the fridge and pulled out a carton of eggs and a pack of bacon.</p><p>"Uh... it was John... he's going to be dropping the boys off in a couple 'a hours... they're gonna stay for a couple of days".</p><p>Your father turned to look at you, reading your expression.</p><p>"I always have so much fun when Sam and Dean are here!", you said.</p><p>"I know you do...", Bobby replied.</p><p>His face dropped for a moment and then he turned back to continue making breakfast. The day seemed to drag on and you tried to fill your time up by playing around the scrap yard or reading some of your dad's strange books, they always had the coolest pictures. Finally, the moment you were waiting for came.</p><p>The familiar roar of the impala approached the house and you jumped up from your spot on the couch, moving towards the window to see your friends, the only friends you seemed to have. The book you were mindlessly flipping through dropped to the floor as you sped off, Bobby sighed as he picked up the book and followed after you.</p><p>You had trouble connecting to the other kids at school, not that you minded that much, you were like your dad in that regard, you like to be alone and actually preferred it at times.</p><p>The car was parked and you watched as all of the people you knew got out of the shiny, black car. Dean hopped out of the passenger side as Sam climbed out of the back. John sauntered over to the trunk and opened it, getting a duffle bag out and handing it to Sam. The two walked off towards the front of the house as Dean grabbed his own bag and slammed the trunk, following after Sam and his father.</p><p>They stopped before knocking at the front door and John turned to Dean, he told him something and Dean's face twisted into confusion or anger, you couldn't tell. He was visibly upset as John seemed to be laying into him. John turned and ushered Sammy forward, glancing at Dean as the three of them walked up to the front door.</p><p>You rushed over and opened the door before John had a chance to knock. A big smile was plastered on your face as you looked to all of them. Sam had the same expression as he saw you. </p><p>"Hi, Y/N!", Sam excitedly said as you pulled him into a hug. You could hear your dad snicker behind you. "It's so nice to see you!"</p><p>"You too, Sam", you replied and it was true. You maybe got to see the boys every few months and it wasn't nearly as often enough, so you cherished the time you did spend with them. You released Sam from your grip and looked past him to see Dean standing behind John and Sam, he seemed upset.</p><p>"Hiya, Dean...", you said and gave him a friendly smile. He gave you a half-smile and nodded in your direction.</p><p>"Well, come on in boys", Bobby finally announced. John and the boys walked in and Sam dropped his duffle bag as he turned to his father.</p><p>"How long will you be this time, dad?", Sam asked John. John smirked and leaned down to Sam's level.</p><p>"Not too long, Sammy. You'll have so much fun that you won't even notice I'm gone".</p><p>John glanced at you and gave you a small smile. He patted Sam's shoulder and Sam gave him a hug. John pulled back and straightened up.</p><p>"Yeah...", Dean mumbled under his breath.</p><p>His face dropped as he turned to Dean, not looking at him long. He was about to say something to his son when Bobby cleared his throat, not giving him the chance.</p><p>"You should probably get on the road, John", Bobby said as John's glare turned to Bobby.</p><p>John nodded and walked out the door. He barely said anything to Dean but seemed so mad at him, you didn't understand.</p><p>All four of you watched as John got into the car and drove off. Bobby closed the door and smiled down at you and the boys.</p><p>"Sam, you'll be bunking with Y/N as usual and Dean... you okay with the couch, kid?", Bobby asked him. Dean didn't seem to be all there but he looked up at Bobby nonetheless.</p><p>"Yeah, that's fine", Dean replied as he made his way to the living room couch, he plopped down on it and threw his bag beside the couch. He sighed.</p><p>Bobby turned to you and Sam.</p><p>"Y/N, do you want to get Sam settled in your room? I'll make you kids some grilled cheese".</p><p>"Dean loves grilled cheese", Sam announced. "So, do I". He snickered as you and Sam took off for your room.</p><p>Sam threw himself on your bed, the pillows bounced as he did so, you chuckled. He sat up and you went to sit beside him.</p><p>"What's the matter with Dean?", you asked him.</p><p>Sam's face dropped and he shuffled in his place. You were friends with Dean, sure but not as close as you were with Sam. It didn't mean that you didn't feel bad for him when John got angry with him, you knew how John was sometimes with Dean and you felt sorry for him. You were lucky that you had Bobby as a father, he rarely got mad at you and you were thankful for that.</p><p>Sam sighed and looked at you.</p><p>"Dad was on a hunt and Dean and I were in a motel room... I don't remember much but dad got mad at Dean because Dean left me alone... it wasn't his fault... we had a fight and he wanted to get some air. Dad was so mad though...", Sam explained.</p><p>"Oh", you said softly.</p><p>Sam half-smiled at you, he then changed the subject.</p><p>"Wanna go down? I'm starving", Sam started.</p><p>You smiled. "Yeah, let's".</p><p>You and Sam headed downstairs for lunch but you both stopped when you heard your dad talking to Dean.</p><p>"Your daddy gets like that sometimes because he loves you both so much... he worries about you all of the time. I know I do with Y/N. This job that we do, it's dangerous and having people that we care about in the picture, it makes us worried...", Bobby said.</p><p>"Yeah, well... dad doesn't seem to care about what happens to us that much, or should I say he doesn't care about what happens to me...", Dean replied.</p><p>Your face dropped as you heard that, you turned to Sam who was listening intently, he frowned.</p><p>"Don't say that, kid. Your dad loves you in his own way..."</p><p>"Yeah, he has a funny way of showing it...", Dean retorted.</p><p>You felt for Dean, really. You looked at Sam and you both continued downstairs. When you reached the living room, Bobby was sitting next to Dean. They turned to you both and Bobby got up from the couch, he sighed as he moved towards the kitchen. He patted your head as he passed you.</p><p>"Come on in the kitchen, kids. Lunch is ready", he announced.</p><p>"Not hungry...", Dean said.</p><p>Sam frowned.</p><p>"Dean... you haven't eaten since last night...", Sam said to his brother.</p><p>"Sam, I said I'm fine!", Dean snapped at Sam who flinched as Dean raised his voice.</p><p>"Sam, Y/N? If Dean doesn't wanna eat, it's okay. You two come 'er", Bobby said as he sat down at the table.</p><p>Sam turned away from his brother and moved to the kitchen, he sat down and started eating his sandwich in silence, tears in his eyes.</p><p>"What?", Dean asked as you were staring at him.</p><p>"Nothing..." you said.</p><p>Dean turned around and slid down to lie down on the couch.</p><p>You turned away, glancing back at Dean as he seemed to be sleeping but you knew better, he just didn't want to talk anymore. He was upset and you understood.</p><p>You sat down at the table and ate in silence, glancing at Sam every so often. He was quiet and pensive as he ate. You both finished eating and got up from the table, your dad collected the plates as you and Sam headed upstairs.</p><p>You looked over at Dean who must have actually fallen asleep. You smiled a bit and moved towards him as Sam ran up the stairs. You got a blanket and put it on Dean's sleeping form, then you headed upstairs after Sam.</p><p>You had a small collection of action figures and toy soldiers that you often played with. You brought them out and you and Sam began to play with them. You looked over at Sam who seemed to be smiling a bit.</p><p>"You okay...?", you asked him after a few minutes.</p><p>He looked up at you and paused.</p><p>"Yeah... Dean was just tired, and he took it out on me, it's not a big deal...", Sam said, turning his attention back to the toys. You sighed.</p><p>"You sure?"</p><p>"Yeah, I'm fine", he replied.</p><p>That seemed to be the Winchester way, always saying that they were fine when they clearly weren't.</p><p>You focused back on the toys and before you knew it, you and Sam were playing an intricate game and having so much fun. You always had fun with Sam. He was one of the only people who actually liked you, and you felt the same way towards him.</p><p>There was a soft knock on the door and it opened, it was Dean. He stepped into the room and smirked at the two of you playing on the floor.</p><p>"Hey... Sammy, Y/N...", he said softly, looking down. He seemed sorry about before and it was written all over his face.</p><p>Sam looked up and then looked back at the toys.</p><p>"Hey...", he said cooly to his brother.</p><p>Dean laughed as he spotted a green army man.</p><p>"I love those things...", Dean said as he made his way over to your play area, he sat down and picked one up.</p><p>Sam looked over and took the man out of Dean's hands, Dean's face dropped.</p><p>"Y/N and I are playing, you're not allowed...", Sam said as he moved away from his brother and sat on your bed.</p><p>"Sam-", you said as Dean looked upset again.</p><p>"No, it's fine. I'll go...", Dean said, he began to get up when you grabbed his arm.</p><p>"No, I want you to stay...", you said as you smiled up at him. You gave him your best puppy dog eyes and he sat back down.</p><p>Sam scoffed and crossed his arms. Dean looked over at him and sighed.</p><p>"Sammy, I'm sorry, okay...", Dean said. He was mindlessly playing with an army man in his one hand.</p><p>You sat quietly as the brothers talked.</p><p>"Sometimes you're just like him, you know?", Sam said. He was hurt.</p><p>Dean looked at the floor.</p><p>"Yeah... I know... and I'm sorry. I didn't mean to take it out on ya, it wasn't right", Dean said.</p><p>Sam hummed and made his way over to the two of you. He smiled a little bit at his brother. Dean smiled back and turned towards you.</p><p>"So, what are we playing?", he asked.</p><p>Before no time, Bobby called you all down for dinner. Your room was a mess as Sam ran down the stairs. Dean stayed back and helped you clean up. He stopped and turned to you.</p><p>"I'm sorry", he said.</p><p>"'Bout what?", you asked. You picked up a few army men on the ground and threw them into their box, Dean followed suit.</p><p>"About snapping at you too...", he said.</p><p>"Oh, 's okay...", you said and smiled at him. He smiled back.</p><p>You both finished and headed downstairs. Your dad made mac and cheese, you knew Dean couldn't resist. You were right, he scarfed down about three plates worth and you laughed as he did so. You knew he was hungry before. You all finished eating and you helped your dad clean up and after that was done he set up a movie for you and the boys to watch.</p><p>You didn't have many movies at the house but there were a few classics that you'd watch on repeat. The movie that you watched with the boys was Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade, it was one of your favourites and surprisingly the boys had never seen it. You had seen it about a thousand times and caught yourself reciting some of the lines, Dean snickered at you when you did so.</p><p>The movie finished and it was pretty late in the night, Sam had fallen asleep. You and Dean smiled at him as his chest fell softly and his mouth was open a little bit, letting out whooshes of air as he breathed out.</p><p>Dean picked him up as you both headed for your room, you opened your door for him and he placed Sam on one side of your bed. He moved some hair from his face and smiled down at him. Dean loved Sam, a lot, they were brothers after all. It made you long for a sibling at times but in a way, Sam and Dean were sort of like your brothers.</p><p>Dean turned to you after a while, the light of the moon the only way to see his face.</p><p>"Wanna watch another one?", he asked.</p><p>"Sure", you said softly as you didn't want to wake Sam.</p><p>You both headed out of your room and Dean closed your door. You both were quiet as you moved back to the living room. Both Sam and your dad were asleep by now and it was way past your bedtime. You didn't mind though, you weren't too tired and you liked spending time with Dean, he felt safe and always treated you as his equal and not like some 8-year-old kid.</p><p>You sat on the couch as Dean browsed through the VHS tapes that were scattered on the floor. He picked up a few, turning them around to read the back. He snickered as he turned around and held one up for you to see. Your face dropped. It was Halloween 5, your dad didn't like you watching scary movies and you didn't like watching them either, you got scared easily and would have nightmares.</p><p>"I don't know, Dean...", you said as you anxiously looked at the tape with the infamous Michael Myers on the cover holding a rather large knife. You felt like he was staring into your soul.</p><p>"Come on, it's not that bad", Dean said and it made you jump as you were entranced by the serial killer's face or, masked face. Dean snickered at your reaction and shook his head. "Dad let me watch it when I was younger than you".</p><p>"Really? He let you watch this...?", you asked.</p><p>"Actually, he didn't exactly know that I was watching it in the first place, so...", he replied. You scoffed.</p><p>"Fine. But if I get scared-"</p><p>"I'll cover your eyes at the scary bits, don't worry", Dean said and gave you a soft smile.</p><p>He turned back to the TV and slid the tape in. He rushed back to the couch before it began, creepy music started to play and you knew you were in for a scary night.</p><p>Dean glanced down at you and snickered as you cowered into the couch. The film had barely begun and you were already scared. He wrapped an arm around you and pulled you into his side. You felt better by his gesture and knew you were safe as long as Dean was there to protect you.</p><p>The movie was getting intense and you didn't know if you could watch it anymore. The killer was about to hurt someone and you knew it.</p><p>"Okay, close your eyes", Dean said. It was about the fourth time he had said it, keeping his promise to shield you from the horrors of the film.</p><p>You shut your eyes but you could still hear the screams and the stabs of the knife, you shuddered and Dean squeezed your arm, you could tell that he was saying that it was okay.</p><p>Eventually, you somehow fell asleep during the film, you don't know how. It was quiet now as you let your unconsciousness take over.</p><p>You opened your eyes and light shined through the house, it was day. You had fallen asleep on the couch. You tried to move but then you realized something was beside you, you flicked your eyes over and saw that it was Dean, he was asleep beside you. You smiled, he looked so peaceful and calm when he was asleep. He was still wrapped around you and his head was on your shoulder. There was a blanket on top of you both and you guessed that either Dean did it or your dad.</p><p>You were still groggy and it seemed to still be early so you closed your eyes and fell back asleep. You felt safe, sleeping next to Dean and you didn't mind it one bit.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Vita</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Y/N finds out a secret...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey ya'll, I know this chapter is a little short but there is a lot more to come and I'm writing right now so get ready!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>SIOUX FALLS, 1989 - (Continuous)</p><p>It had been a couple of months since Sam and Dean's visit and you began to miss them. It was now September and you were back at school. You were entering the fourth grade and things were the same as they always were. You stood out from the other kids and often got made fun of for the fact that you lived in a scrap yard and how weird you seemed. You mostly sat alone, isolated from the others and you didn't mind it, up until this year that is.</p><p>You were 8-years-old almost 9, and your only friends were always on the road and you hardly got to see them. You made it your mission to make some friends this school year, besides Sam and Dean.</p><p>It was the first day of the new year and the same crowds gathered together. You looked around and saw the different cliques; the mean girls, the jocks and the nerds. You were the only one out of place, standing near the back wall; a wallflower as it were.</p><p>Suddenly, there was a new face that entered the room, a boy. He looked around the room and spotted you, he smiled softly and made his way to you. You straighten up and ran your hands through your messy hair, determined to befriend this boy.</p><p>He stood in front of you and you flashed him a smile. He had soft features and big, brown eyes. He looked kind. He put a hand up and shook it slightly, waving.</p><p>"Hi", he said softly.</p><p>"Hi", you repeated.</p><p>"I'm Owen... what's your name?", he asked.</p><p>"I'm Y/N...", you replied.</p><p>Owen smiled and you did too. He leaned up against the wall as the teacher entered the room and introduced herself. He looked over at you and smiled. It seems that you had made a friend on this day already.</p><p>As the school year progressed, you and Owen were inseparable. Always playing and hanging out at school. He was rather smart for his age and the two of you would often do homework together, he would help you out if you had trouble. He became a close friend, but the thought of Sam and Dean trickled in the back of your mind still, you felt kind of guilty that you had a new friend like you were betraying them. On the other hand, you both had separate lives and you had to live yours.</p><p>One day while walking home from school, you spotted Owen talking to a woman, you assumed it was someone he knew. You approached them and bore a big smile. Owen spotted you and gave you a smile.</p><p>The woman had brown, medium length hair and big brown eyes, they mirrored Owen's. She looked nice.</p><p>"Hi, Owen", you said to your friend.</p><p>"Hi Y/N...", Owen replied.</p><p>The woman smiled down at you.</p><p>"So, you're the little lady my son has told me so much about", the woman said and her smile got bigger, if it was even possible. "It's nice to finally meet you".</p><p>"Owen's a good friend, I'm lucky to know him", you said, and it was true.</p><p>"Y/N, this is my mom... Jody", Owen said.</p><p>You smiled up at Jody and shuffled a bit.</p><p>"Y/N, are you doing anything right now? Would you like to grab a bite to eat with us?", Jody offered.</p><p>You looked at Owen and then at her. You frowned.</p><p>"I'm sorry, I can't today... my dad is expecting me home soon...", you said. You were sad about the fact that you couldn't hang out Owen and Jody.</p><p>Your dad was weary of you hanging around strangers, even though you had mentioned Owen to him several times, he still worried. He was what you would call cautious, maybe to an unhealthy degree but you understood why.</p><p>"Oh, that's alright... another time then", Jody said to you after a minute.</p><p>You gave her a half-smile and then looked at Owen.</p><p>"Have a good weekend Y/N... see you on Monday", Owen said as his mom ushered him into the parked cop car. Jody was a police officer, you put together. Your dad probably wouldn't mind if you hung out with her supervising, she would keep you safe.</p><p>You began to walk away, looking back at them one last time. You took your favourite shortcut, through an old farmer's field. It had tall grass that went on for miles, it was calming to you. You got to a wooden fence and squeezed through an opening in it, sliding to the other side of a dirt path.</p><p>You walked for about ten more minutes and got to the entrance of the scrap yard. You paused, something seemed off. You moved up the entrance to the house and saw a truck you didn't recognize. You opened the door to the house and stepped inside.</p><p>"Dad?", you called.</p><p>You heard hushed voices and moved towards them. You turned into the living room and saw another man in the room with your dad. He seemed to be around your dad's age.</p><p>You cleared your throat and your dad turned to see you standing at the entrance of the room. He walked over to you, a neutral look on his face. He ushered you to the couch where he was sitting before and you sat down beside him. He had his arm around you.</p><p>"Y/N, this is my friend... Rufus", your dad finally announced.</p><p>You smiled at the man. You've heard your dad talk about Rufus before, you had never met him though. Rufus gave you a small smile and downed a drink he had in his hands, it was alcohol and you knew it. Sometimes when your dad thought you didn't notice, you'd see him nursing a glass or two. It troubled you sometimes because you didn't fully understand why adults needed to drink but you knew that one day you would understand. </p><p>"I remember you...", Rufus started. "You were about this tall when I last saw you...".</p><p>Rufus put out a hand and measured to about half of the height you were now. Maybe you had met him, you just didn't remember.</p><p>"I don't remember that", you admitted.</p><p>"You were pretty young...", your dad said as he shuffled in his spot.</p><p>"Do you work with my dad?", you asked Rufus. He chuckled a bit and looked at Bobby before turning back to you.</p><p>"Sometimes. Not much anymore but-", Rufus started.</p><p>"Sometimes", your dad interrupted him. You could sense something was off about this whole thing and you couldn't tell what. You knew your dad was keeping something from you. Him, Rufus and John were all in the same line of work, and you didn't know what. Sam and Dean knew but you seemed to be the only one who didn't.</p><p>"I need to talk to Rufus about something important, kid. Do you mind going up to your room for a while?", Bobby finally said.</p><p>You shook your head and got up from the couch. Curiosity got the best of you and you sat on the stairs, waiting to hear what they were going to talk about.</p><p>There was a pause in the room and it was quiet before Rufus spoke up.</p><p>"Like I said before, I need your help on a case...", Rufus said.</p><p>A case? You weren't sure what that meant.</p><p>"And I told you, no", Bobby responded.</p><p>Rufus sighed.</p><p>"You're the only one that can help me with this, Bobby", Rufus said.</p><p>"That's crap and you know it... call another hunter, I said. I have a kid to take care of, I don't need to go out and get myself hurt... or worse...", Bobby replied.</p><p>You were confused. What was a hunter and what could be so dangerous that your dad feared that he could die?</p><p>There were footsteps approaching the stairs and you turned to run up them.</p><p>"Y/N Singer, I thought I told you to go to your room", your dad said. You paused and turned around, putting on your best puppy dog eyes. He crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow. You sighed and made your way down the stairs to face him.</p><p>"I was curious about what you were talking about... so I was listening...", you admitted.</p><p>Bobby sighed as Rufus stepped into view, he chuckled and Bobby glared at him.</p><p>"She was curious, Bobby. You can't keep her in the dark forever", Rufus said.</p><p>Your face twisted into confusion, what does that mean?</p><p>"Rufus-", your dad started.</p><p>"What does that mean, dad. What is this secret that everyone seems to know but me?", you said, your voice a little louder than normal.</p><p>Bobby sighed.</p><p>He walked over to the couch and plopped down on it, you stood in front of him, arms crossed. It looked like you were a parent about to scold a child, like how Bobby would sometimes look at you when you were in trouble. Rufus was pouring himself a drink and listening.</p><p>"I wanted to wait until you were older to tell you this, kid...", your dad sighed.</p><p>"What is it, dad?"</p><p>"The truth about what I really do", he said.</p><p>He paused, looking over at Rufus and then down at the ground.</p><p>"Rufus here... is the one who got me into this life, helped me become a hunter after your mom...", he paused, trying to read your face.</p><p>You took a deep breath and tears formed in your eyes, he never talked about your mom, neither of you did. It was a touchy subject.</p><p>"I found out that day that... they're all real... monsters. And they're out there, kid. They could be anyone and people like Rufus, John and a few others, well... we hunt 'em, kill 'em...", he continued.</p><p>You couldn't believe what you were hearing. It was like something out of a movie, it was a movie that your dad was talking about. Monsters weren't real, he always told you that and you didn't know what to believe anymore. </p><p>The tears that you had in your eyes spilled onto your cheeks and you sniffed. You wiped your tears and took a shaky breath. You didn't know what you were feeling; anger because he lied to you, hurt, betrayal... and maybe a little sadness.</p><p>"Kid?", your dad asked. You didn't realize that it had been a couple of minutes of you staring blankly at the wall.</p><p>"You lied to me!", you shouted. Your father had his head down and a sad look on his face.</p><p>"I didn't know how to tell you... if I should tell you. This work we do, it's dangerous and I didn't want you to get hurt somehow", he pleaded.</p><p>You scoffed.</p><p>"You always told me that monsters aren't real, and that was a lie. What else is out there?", you asked through tears. You weren't sure if you even wanted to know but at this point it was better than being in the dark.</p><p>"Y/N-", he tried to say.</p><p>"Tell me!", you demanded.</p><p>"Okay, well... vampires, werewolves, ghosts, wendigo... demons...", your father paused.</p><p>"Demons?", you inquired.</p><p>"Yeah, they possess folks and ride around in 'em... causing trouble...", Bobby was still looking at the ground, not meeting your eyes.</p><p>"Is that what happened to mom...?", you couldn't help it anymore, you needed to know.</p><p>"Yeah...", he simply said.</p><p>You sat down beside him on the couch. His face looked defeated and he looked to be on the verge of crying. You slipped your hand in his and gave him a small smile, he gave one back.</p><p>"What happened?", you asked.</p><p>"Kid... it's better if you don't know... not yet at least. I'll tell you when you're older...", he said.</p><p>You shook your head. You knew he was only protecting you from the horrors of what is out there and when it came to your mom, you knew better than to press for information. You decided to drop it.</p><p>"Are you okay, Y/N?", your dad asked you after a minute.</p><p>"I don't know... monsters are real... I'm scared...", you admitted.</p><p>Bobby pulled you into his side and kissed the top of your head.</p><p>"Don't worry kid, as long as I'm here, I won't let anything happen to you", he said.</p><p>You closed your eyes and let your dad hold you. You were confused, that's for sure but at least now you knew the truth, sort of. This was your dad's life and now it was yours too. It was a secret to be kept and it was something extremely dangerous, you knew that much. You had a lo to absorb but if monsters were real, what other evil lurked in the shadows...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Alibi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Y/N is growing up...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey,<br/>I hope you all are enjoying this fic so far, and enjoy this part!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>SIOUX FALLS, 1991</p><p>It had been two years since you first learned about hunting and monsters. Your eyes were open to the horrors that were right outside your front door and at times it scared the shit out of you. You could see how this life made people paranoid, how it made your dad paranoid. </p><p>Even though you haven't seen anything even remotely monster related, you were young and your imagination got the better of you sometimes. You'd have nightmares, bad ones. They mostly consisted of people you knew and cared about being slaughtered by monsters. Sam, Dean, your father, even yourself at times. </p><p>You'd scream and cry in the middle of the night and Bobby would rush into your room and hold you while you cried, he'd rock you until you fell asleep again or until the next nightmare.  You were sure by the amount of times that you would wake up screaming, that he regretted telling you anything but you wanted to know the whole truth... you had to. </p><p>You were 10-years-old now and you had made a bunch of friends at school, which was unexpected but welcome. There was a group of you; Anne, William, Shirley and Dave. You had met them that year and you had become close friends. You trusted them, sure but you never told them anything that wasn't asked, something your dad advised that you should start doing, being cautious. </p><p>Your best friend Owen started to miss a lot of school and Jody would hardly let you see him, he grew sick. It got the point where one day, he passed away. You were a mess for months and barely spoke, it was rough. The funeral was sad and you didn't know if you should even be there but seeing Jody and her telling you that she was happy that you were there, made you feel a lot better. The service was nice. It was your second brush with death, after your mother. </p><p>You barely remember your mother at times and have to look in an old photo album to remember anything. Your dad never wanted to talk about it, and you understood that it was hard for him. </p><p>You only saw Sam and Dean about four times within the last 2 years, it wasn't as often as you would like but the hunter life was demanding, you got that. You missed the boys a lot but every once in a while you'd call John and he'd let you speak to Sam for a couple of hours, at least you could do that. </p><p>Bobby didn't tell you much about hunting but when you would ask, he would answer honestly. He knew better than to lie to you again. Maybe you didn't notice before because you weren't privy to the knowledge you now had, but your dad was immensely popular within the hunting community. People you didn't know would drop by once in a while and he would get tons of phone calls regarding different cases. He was something of a lore know-it-all and you couldn't help but gawk at his vast knowledge of the supernatural. </p><p>You decided that one day you would follow in his footsteps and become a hunter, one that helped people and saved them from the unknown and terrible. It was a noble job you thought, and it would be kind of fun. Plus, you could see Sam and Dean whenever you wanted. </p><p>It was the summertime and the house was hot, as it always was this time of year. You laid on the couch and fanned yourself off with some random piece of paper you found lying on the floor. The windows were open and it was a bit cooler because it was night. Your dad was busy with something hunting related and you were bored. He rarely let you spend time with your friends outside of school and that upset you but again, you understood. </p><p>Suddenly, there was a soft knock on the front door. You got up from the couch and slumped your way towards the door, you pulled it open. It was your group of friends. </p><p>"Hey, Y/N!", Anne exclamied. </p><p>You were surprised to see them but relieved that you didn't have to be bored anymore. </p><p>"Hey guys, I didn't know you were stopping by...", you replied. You looked at each one of them and smiled giddily. </p><p>"We didn't know we were either but Will suggested that we stop by and bring you along", Dave said. </p><p>You looked at Will and he turned pink. You chuckled at his expression. You had a feeling that he had a crush on you and this only reinforced your suspicion. </p><p>"What are you guys up to?", you asked. </p><p>"My older sister gave me some fireworks and we were gonna go out to Old Miller's farmland and set them off, it'll be so cool", Shirley explained. </p><p>Your face dropped. You had never done anything like this before and you weren't even sure if you wanted to. It seemed like fun but it could also get you in trouble, and not just with your dad. </p><p>"You in or what?", Anne asked. </p><p>You took a deep breath. </p><p>"Yeah, let's go", you replied. </p><p>You closed the door quietly and followed your friends. It was dark out but they all had flashlights to help guide the way. </p><p>You were walking through a forest that you didn't remember being there. You were trying to keep your footing as you stepped over tree trunks and rocks. Suddenly, you tripped over a tree trunk and fell to the ground. </p><p>"Ugh...", you let out. </p><p>Your friends stopped and waited until you got up. William ended up helping you up and walking with you the rest of the way. It seemed like you were walking forever but eventually you got to a clearing and you all let out a sigh of relief.</p><p>"Alright, let's set these up", Dave announced. </p><p>He and William put a couple of fireworks down as you and the girls stayed a good distance away. Anne handed Dave a lighter and he bent down to light one of the fireworks. He and William ran back to where you and the girls were. The fireworks began to start and it was magical. </p><p>You were glad that you made the decision to go with them because, at this moment, you forgot about monsters and hunting and just enjoyed being a kid. </p><p>There were swirls of red and blue and green in the dark sky, they flew into patterns and lasted for what seemed like hours. After the first ones stopped, the boys lit the rest and you all watched in amazement as the colours danced at every angle. </p><p>In the middle of the show, William sneaked over to you and hesitantly put his hand in yours. You looked down and smiled, you grinned at him and you both turned back to watch the fireworks slowly fade away. Everything was perfect. </p><p>It was way later than you wanted it to be by the time you set foot in the house. You were sure your dad knew you had gone out and you were preparing yourself for a fight. </p><p>You walked into the living room and saw two familiar faces. It was Sam and Dean. Your face lit up as you ran towards them but you stopped as soon as you saw your dad's face, he was upset. </p><p>You sighed and the two of you made your way to the kitchen. </p><p>"Where the hell were you?!", he yelled. </p><p>You were sure that Sam and Dean could hear you two but your dad didn't seem to care about that fact. </p><p>"I was with my friends...", you simply stated. </p><p>Bobby crossed his arms and seemed to be seething. He was angry and disappointed and you knew it. </p><p>"Those same friends that got you in trouble last month?", he asked. </p><p>You nodded. </p><p>"You never let me see them, so they came over and we went out-", you started. </p><p>"Out? Where?", he questioned. He was getting angry again. </p><p>"To Old Miller's farmland... Shirley's sister gave her some fireworks and we set them off..."</p><p>You knew immediately that was the wrong thing to say. </p><p>"You set off fireworks? At night? With a bunch of kids?!", your dad yelled. </p><p>You were getting upset now. It wasn't like you knocked over a liquor store, it was innocent. </p><p>"It's not a big deal, dad!", you yelled back. </p><p>"Not a big deal? You're ten years old, Y/N. Anything you do is a big deal to me, you could have gotten hurt...", his voice was laced in concern now. </p><p>He sighed and ran a hand down his face. </p><p>"We'll talk about this more in the morning... why don't you grab Sam and get to bed". </p><p>"Fine", you mumbled. </p><p>You left the room and went back to the living room. Sam and Dean looked uncomfortable and you were embarrassed that they heard that. You ran upstairs and Sam followed you. </p><p>You had changed into your pyjamas as did Sam. The two of you sat on your bed, quietly. He looked up at you every so often. You knew he wanted to say something but couldn't find the words. </p><p>"So...", Sam started. You glanced up at him, bringing your knees into your chest. "You made friends, that's good..."</p><p>He gave you a half-smile. </p><p>"Yeah...", you replied. </p><p>He wanted to say something and it was getting on your nerves. </p><p>"Just say it", you said rather loudly. Sam flinched as you raised your voice at him. You felt bad. "Sorry..."</p><p>"I just... I think if these people you're hanging out are a bad influence, you should stop hanging out with them", he finally said. </p><p>You scoffed and rolled your eyes. </p><p>"I thought you were glad I made some friends?", you asked. Sam sighed and put his hand softly on your knee. </p><p>"I know you miss us and you don't want to be seen as a freak... but maybe pick some better friends?", Sam said. </p><p>You knew he was right, but what gave him the right to judge you. He was barely around to be your friend and it's hard being alone all of the time, being seen as a loser. </p><p>"Let's just go to bed...", you said softly. </p><p>Sam nodded and you both scooted down the bed to lie down. You reached over and flicked your lamp off. You turned around to face away from Sam, you were upset with him. </p><p>"I'm sorry I'm not always there...", Sam said softly. </p><p>You smirked and rolled over to see his eyes glowing in the dark. </p><p>"I know...", you said to him. </p><p>Eventually, you both fell asleep. </p><p>The morning came quickly and you knew you had to face your dad again. Sam gave you a pep talk as you both waltzed downstairs to see Dean and your dad. Dean was sitting on the living room couch reading a book of your dad's, you recognized it. You and Sam walked towards him. </p><p>"Where's dad?", you asked him. He looked up from his book, a sour look on his face. </p><p>"Out", Dean said simply. </p><p>"Okay...", you said and sat down on the floor a little ways from Dean, Sam followed suit. You and Sam flipped through some of the books and eventually Dean pipped up. </p><p>"So, who are these kids you're hanging out with?", Dean asked, not looking up from his book. </p><p>You looked at him, why did he care? </p><p>"Uh... just some kids from school", you replied. Sam looked between the two of you, each looking at each other when the other wasn't looking, he smiled. </p><p>"I meant, what're their names?", Dean asked a few minutes later. You scoffed and rolled your eyes. </p><p>"Why do you care?", you said. Sam sighed and Dean shook his head. </p><p>"Whatever, it was just a question", he said. </p><p>You sighed. You didn't mean to snap at him. </p><p>"Anne, Shirley, Dave...", you started. "And... Will", you said with a smile. You recalled how Will held your hand last night, it made you happy. You looked back up at Dean who noticed your smile when you said Will's name, he was the one to scoff and roll his eyes. </p><p>"You wanted to know...", you said towards Dean's reaction.</p><p>"Yeah, you coulda left out your crush", he said. You grew pink and scoffed. </p><p>"Will is not my crush!", you said accusatorily. </p><p>Dean chuckled. </p><p>"Right", he simply said. </p><p>Sam looked over at you and chuckled as well. </p><p>"Jerks...", you said under your breath. </p><p>They both chuckled some more and you got up and moved to the couch. You ripped the book Dean was reading out of his hands and threw it on the ground. He had a comic book in his hands and was covering it with the large book to throw you and Sam astray to him not actually reading. </p><p>"I knew it!", you said and laughed when you saw the comic book. "You don't read".</p><p>Dean scoffed. </p><p>"I do so", he said. </p><p>"Comic books don't count", Sam pipped in. Dean looked over in his brother's direction and glared at him. </p><p>"I'm bored, do you guys want to play a game?", you asked the boys. </p><p>Sam stood up and moved towards the two of you. </p><p>"That's a good idea. Please, Dean", Sam pleaded. </p><p>Dean sighed and looked at you. </p><p>"What'd you have in mind?", he asked you. You smiled as you knew just what to play. </p><p>You and the boys finally finished setting it up. An obstacle course. It was amazing and it was going to be so much fun. </p><p>There were five obstacles; first was hop-scotching on pots and pans, then sprinting to a broom that was length-wise on two chairs which you had to crawl under, then you had to spin around a stack of books three times (which got you dizzy), then you had to crawl up on the kitchen counters and grab your picked out item from the top of them, and finally you had to run back to the start and do a dance for 30 seconds. </p><p>It was intricate and took an hour to plan it out and about twenty minutes to actually set it up, but it was worth it. You and Dean were in the lead as Sam was a bit behind. You were breathing heavily as you both reached the counter climbing section of the course. You and Dean stopped and looked at each other, you both smiled and turned back to the task at hand. You began to climb up and so did Dean. </p><p>When you reached the top you felt around for your item, a stuffed bear. You felt him and got it before Dean. You laughed and climbed down. You raced back to the start with Dean running behind you, you screeched as you got to the start and did your victory dance. </p><p>You threw the bear on the ground and started to celebrate. </p><p>"Yes! Woooo! I win!", you shouted. </p><p>Dean sighed as he got to the start meer seconds after you did. Sam joined you both shortly after. </p><p>"I let you win", Dean said, out of breath. </p><p>"You did not!", you complained. Dean smirked, it was easy to rile your feathers. </p><p>"Admit it, I beat you fair and square!", you said. </p><p>Dean chuckled and looked at the ground, he caught his breath. </p><p>"Fine, you win. Fair and square", he said. </p><p>You smiled and jumped around, celebrating. </p><p>"Now, you both have to say that I am better at obstacle courses than you", you said after you stopping dancing. </p><p>The boys looked at each other and laughed. </p><p>"No, we're not saying that", Sam said. You huffed. </p><p>"Think again, doofus", Dean said as he walked past you, chuckling. </p><p>You followed him as he sat on the couch, you followed suit. </p><p>"Says you, doofus", you said. </p><p>You both laughed and Sam came to sit on the ground in front of the two of you. You were about to say something else to Dean when there was a knock on the door. You got up and went towards the door. </p><p>"Y/N, should you be getting that, Bobby isn't home", Dean asked. </p><p>You looked out the window and were surprised to see who it was. </p><p>"It's fine", you said to Dean. You looked at him and smiled. He got up off the couch and he and Sam went to stand behind you. You opened the door and Will was standing on your front step. He smiled at you but his smile dropped when he saw Sam and Dean. </p><p>"Oh, I didn't know you had friends over...", he said. </p><p>You turned around and saw Sam and Dean standing behind you, you chuckled. </p><p>"They're family friends, it's okay", you said as you ushered Will into the house. Sam and Dean were staring at him and you elbowed Sam, who in turn elbowed Dean. </p><p>"What'd you come by for?", you asked Will. He was still looking at Sam and Dean, mostly Dean who was glaring at the boy. Will looked away to answer you. </p><p>"I wanted to check up on you", he started. "Your dad didn't seem too happy with you last night". </p><p>You smiled at him and were at a loss for words, he was so sweet. </p><p>"I'm... okay", you said. "Thanks for checking on me". He smiled at you and chuckled. </p><p>It was getting awkward with Sam and Dean hovering. </p><p>"This is Sam, and Dean", you said after a while. "They're old friends". </p><p>Will smirked at both the boys and Dean rolled his eyes. Sam smiled back at him. </p><p>"Let's sit on the couch", you finally said. You and Will walked over to sit next to each other when Dean raced towards you two and squeezed between you. You were stunned, what was he doing? </p><p>Dean smirked at you as you wore a 'I can't believe this' face. You all sat there awkwardly until you heard the door open, it was your dad... great.  And John was with him, how grand. </p><p>Dean and Sam suddenly stood to attention and focused on John. </p><p>"Get your things, boys. We're going", John announced. </p><p>"Yes, sir", Sam and Dean both said in unison. Sam rushed upstairs and took all of 2 minutes to head back downstairs with his bag on his shoulder, standing beside John. Dean had his duffle ready already, all he did was sling the bag on his shoulder and stand in front of John. </p><p>Your dad didn't pay you much attention as he watched Sam and Dean, he finally looked over at you and made a confused face. You stood up and pulled Will along with you. You were in a room full of men and it couldn't get more awkward than this. You both stood before Sam, Dean, John and your dad. </p><p>Will looked really nervous and you smiled at him to possibly make him feel a little more at ease. </p><p>"Who's this?", Bobby finally asked, more accusatory than wanting to actually know. You paused and looked at everyone in the room, Dean was snickering. </p><p>"Will...", you said. </p><p>"Hi", Will said and waved to everyone. </p><p>Sam was the one to snicker this time. You glared at him and he stopped. </p><p>"Well, we should get goin'", John finally said. At that moment, you were thankful for John Winchester. </p><p>Will lagged behind as you said goodbye to Sam and Dean. You gave Sam a big hug and Dean a nod. They were leaving but Dean turned around one last time to glare at Will again. You rolled your eyes. </p><p>The Impala sped off and your dad turned to the two of you. You all walked into the house, you paused as Bobby turned around. </p><p>"So, Will... what's your story", your dad began. </p><p>You knew you were in for a long night.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Puer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Y/N is a badass, just sayin'</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Wow, I love this chapter. I hope you guys do too. Let me know and give it a favourite if you want to. Let me know that you guys are enjoying the story so far and my work.</p><p>Happy Reading!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>SIOUX FALLS, 1995</p><p>High school. You were entering high school this year and you had to say, you were a bit nervous. There were new people, a new atmosphere but one thing comforted you, you had your friends and your boyfriend, Will. </p><p>Will and you had been dating for about 3 years now and he was the best thing in your life. You both loved each other and you could honestly say that you could picture yourself with him forever. There was only one problem, he didn't know the family secret, the one where most of the people you knew sought out and killed monsters on the reg. It wasn't a big deal but it ate at you because you weren't fully honest with him. </p><p>Will had walked over to the house this morning and picked you up, he knew you were nervous about entering high school so he suggested that he stay with you the whole morning until he had to go to class. It was a good idea, and you were thankful he cared so much about your feelings. </p><p>As you got to the school, you paused. </p><p>"What's wrong, Y/N?", Will asked you. He still held onto your hand. </p><p>"It's nothing... I just, it's nothing", you said and smiled at him. He squeezed your hand and you both walked towards the entrance towards your other friends. </p><p>You looked behind you and your face dropped. You thought you saw a man watching you. You were sure of it and you thought you had seen him a handful of times before that too. You turned back around and let out a breath as you approached your friends. You plastered on a fake smile, not wanting any of them to question you. </p><p>A looming feeling washed over you the whole morning. Will had left you to go to class and a part of you were thankful for that. It was hard to pretend that everything was fine when you had this sinking feeling inside. </p><p>Your nerves were shot so you decided to splash some cold water on your face. You headed to the washroom and opened the door. You stepped inside and to your surprise, there was no one in there. Usually, a girl's bathroom was more popular than the cafeteria. </p><p>You sighed and walked towards the sink. You dropped your backpack to the floor and closed your eyes, trying to steady yourself. This day was turning into one, big crap-shoot. You reached out and grabbed the sides of the sink. You focused on your breathing and actually started to feel better. You opened your eyes and turned on the sink, you splashed cold water on your face and gabbed a paper towel, patting it dry. </p><p>You thought that you should go to the washroom because you had two periods in a row until lunch and it was better to go now with no lineup. You entered a stall and were about to go to the washroom when you heard the door open, and heavy steps followed. </p><p>You swallowed a lump in your throat, you knew something was wrong. You put the toilet seat down and stood on it, crouching as you honed your ears onto the sounds you were hearing. You steadied your breath but your heart was another story, as the footsteps grew closer and louder, so did your heart. You were afraid it would jump out of your chest. </p><p>Your eyes flicked to the opening under the door and a pair of black boots caught your eye. Your breath hitched, those didn't belong to any high schooler. You heard heavy breathing and began to panic. You wished that at this moment that Will was with you or that anyone was with you. </p><p>You began to shake involuntarily as the boots stepped forward. You held your breath and everything paused. Whoever it was was just standing there, maybe your friends were playing a prank on you but it was unlikely that they would've gone this long without laughing or revealing themselves. </p><p>Suddenly, the stall was kicked open and a tall, burly man was revealed. You tried to scream but all that came out was a stifled cry. The man grabbed you roughly and flung you into the hand dryers. Your head hit the wall and you let out a cry of panic. Your vision was blurry as you tried to focus on the man who was approaching you again. Your vision became clear just as he stopped in front of you. </p><p>He flashed his teeth at you and you knew; a vampire. But, what did a vampire want with you? </p><p>You were confused and most definitely bleeding. You felt up to the side of your head and you were right, crimson coated your fingertips. You looked back up at the man who sniffed the air, he let out a long sigh and smiled wickedly. You were in trouble. </p><p>He reached out to grab you again but you moved out of the way, rolling towards the other wall. You scrambled to get out of the bathroom by any means necessary. As you reached the door, you pulled hard on the handle, but it was locked. He must have locked it behind him. You whipped around and came face to face with him. You were shaking still and he reached his hand up and touched your wound, he came back with blood on his fingers and he licked it up. You shuddered, it was disgusting. </p><p>"W-what do you want with me?", you managed to strangle out. </p><p>The man just snickered and looked at you. </p><p>"Well, payback of course", he said cheerily. </p><p>You wracked your brain for an explanation and he chimed in when you couldn't come up with it. </p><p>"Your daddy and his friend took out my entire nest a few months back. They killed everyone, everyone except me... I got away, barely", the vampire paused, he looked sad if that was possible. He put a smile back on his face as he continued. </p><p>"I normally wouldn't feed on a kid but... your daddy killed my mate so... an eye for an eye or whatever", he said. </p><p>You were breathing heavily and your heart was beating faster and faster. You didn't know what to say to that. </p><p>"I can hear that heart of yours, that young heart. Full of blood, of innocence...", he continued. He reached out and put a hand on your bare skin, where your heart was. You felt like you were about to explode. </p><p>Then, you remembered the pocket knife in your backpack. Your dad had given it to you about a year ago and you always carried it around, he insisted. Right now, you were glad he won that argument. You needed a distraction or something so that you could get to your bag on the other side of the room and do some damage to this creep. </p><p>"I-I'm sorry", you said. </p><p>The vampire looked up at you and seemed confused. As if he had never heard that before in his life. You smiled softly at him and reached up to touch his cheek. Your hand rested on his face and he closed his eyes and leaned into your touch. </p><p>"I'm sorry that you're too much of a bitch that you couldn't save your mate from being slaughtered... I bet she screamed as my dad chopped her head clean off", you said coldly. </p><p>The man's eyes shot opened and he scowled. He bit into your neck and you screamed. It hurt a lot worse than it looked like in the movies. </p><p>He pulled back and looked at you with hatred. You snickered. </p><p>"That all you got, Dracula", you said as you smiled wickedly. </p><p>He looked so angry and in turn, he slapped you, hard. And he tossed you into the back wall. This time you smacked your head again and it hurt. You were closer to your bag and you knew you needed to stall him. </p><p>"So, what was lover girl's name, hm?", you asked. </p><p>You scootched towards your bag, trying to be as inconspicuous as possible. He walked up to you and grabbed your shirt. He ran a long, dirty nail across your cheek. It stung but it wasn't unbearable. It cut you and it was bleeding, this dude seriously needed a manicure. </p><p>"Again, are you too wimpy that you can't kill one little human girl?", you asked him, chuckling after you said so. </p><p>He growled as he lept towards you. He was on top of you now and you were so close to your bag. He hummed as he looked over your features.</p><p>"You know, you are quite pretty...", he started. "Maybe I'll turn you instead and you can be my new mate..."</p><p>You involuntarily gagged at his statement and laughed. </p><p>"Dude, gross", you said as you reached your one hand across the floor and tried to grab your bag. He snickered as he got both hands on your throat and started to squeeze. </p><p>"Fine... as you wish", he said. </p><p>He pressed down hard and you could tell he was putting all of his weight behind this. You needed to hurry up and get the switchblade. He began to squeeze harder if it was possible. You felt your airway close and became light-headed. </p><p>Your fingers touched your bag and you silently praised yourself. You mindlessly fiddled with the zipper, struggling to pull it up, it seemed to be stuck. You didn't know how much time you had and you felt yourself losing consciousness. Your hand stopped moving and in that moment you knew that death was approaching. </p><p>With all of your last bits of strength, you pulled the zipper up and fished around for the switchblade, you grabbed it and brought it closer to you. You pressed the button and the blade snapped open. You grunted loudly as you launched the thick blade into the side of the vampire's throat. He wasn't expecting it and released your neck from his death grip. </p><p>He got up off of you and stumbled back. You rolled over and coughed hard, gasping for air as you did so. You were shaking violently as the vampire pulled the knife out of his neck and threw it the ground.</p><p>"Smart. But not smart enough", he said as blood squirted out of the wound. You stood up slowly and cleared your throat. You rubbed at the soreness and felt something inside of yourself, you weren't scared anymore, no, you were pissed and what better motivator than anger. </p><p>You balled your fists up and stepped forward. The vamp gave you a toothy grin and you spit at him, it landed a few inches from his shoe. </p><p>"Oh, is princess mad? What're you gonna do?", he teased. </p><p>You smiled wickedly. "I'm gonna kill you. That's what princess is gonna do".</p><p>He feigned being scared and then became serious. You put your hands up and got into a fighting stance. You had no training in combat even though you begged your dad to teach you. If you got out of this alive, this would be a good enough reason as any for him to teach you a few moves. Suddenly, the door to the bathroom busted open to reveal your dad. You sighed in relief as you saw him. He swiftly chopped off the vampire's head before the vamp even had a moment to react. </p><p>"Asshole", he said under his breath. He then turned to face you. </p><p>You slumped down and were about to collapse as your dad moved to you and caught you. You began to sob into his arms as he hugged you. You stayed like this for a while, probably a good 20 minutes before you stopped and he said that you had to go before anyone got suspicious. </p><p>He released you and told you to grab your things as he quickly got rid of the body. You were alone and took a minute to breathe. You then moved towards the other side of the bathroom to collect your bag. You passed by the mirror and stopped. You looked at your reflection and barely recognized yourself, it wasn't just because of the bruising and the blood and the hand marks around your neck. It was who you became at that moment, you didn't know you had that side of you. A warrior. </p><p>It felt exhilarating but also scary as hell at the same time. You touched your neck softly and let out a whimper. It hurt so bad. You walked towards your bag but stopped as you saw your switchblade on the ground. It was bloody and a bit bent. Now that you noticed, the floor had a lot of blood on it and a part of you was proud that you made that vamp bastard bleed. </p><p>You bent down to pick it up, you held it for a moment before wiping the blood on your jeans and closing the blade. You slipped it into your pocket and grabbed your bag. You let out a groan as you bent down to pick it up. You slung it on your shoulders and sighed. </p><p>Your dad popped into the bathroom. You noticed that he had specks of blood all over his shirt and flannel. </p><p>"You ready, kid?", he asked softly. You nodded and he wrapped an arm around you. </p><p>You noticed that there wasn't a teenager or staff member in sight, you wondered where they all were. It was the middle of the day after all. You turned to your dad. </p><p>"Where is everyone?". </p><p>"Outside... I pulled the fire alarm", he said nonchalantly. </p><p>You snickered and he looked down at you, he snickered too. </p><p>You pulled up to the house and got out of the truck slowly. You winced as everything hurt. Your dad jogged to your side and helped you inside. You made it to the couch and sat down, you groaned as you did so. Your dad stared at you. </p><p>"I'm glad you're okay, kid", he finally said. </p><p>"Yeah...", you started. You shifted and laid down slowly. "How'd you even know I was in trouble?"</p><p>"I guess during the scrap, your phone dialled me and I heard everything... I got to you as fast as I could", he said. He looked down and put his hands in his pockets. </p><p>"Dad... it's not your fault...", you said after a minute. He looked up at you and had tears in his eyes. </p><p>"Yeah, it is Y/N...", he said and sighed. You moved to sit up. </p><p>"I don't want you to blame yourself, okay", you said. </p><p>"Look at yourself, how can I not blame myself?"</p><p>"If you want to blame someone, blame that psycho vamp who actually did this", you said louder. </p><p>Your dad nodded his head and moved to sit beside you. He sat down and took your hands in his. </p><p>"I'm just-I'm glad you're okay, kid. I don't think I could bear it if-", he said.</p><p>"I know", you started. You went in to hug your dad tightly, you didn't care if it hurt. "I know, dad..."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Adamo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Y/N sees the boys after 2 years, what's that going to be like?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you all enjoyed this part! Things are going to get moving soon, so stay tuned!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>SIOUX FALLS, 1997 </p><p>The older you got the more responsibility at school and home you had. You didn't mind it but at times you got a little fed up with the whole system. You had just come back from school and you had a mountain of homework that your teachers had assigned you for over the long weekend... great. </p><p>As you walked through the door of the house, a blast of humid air hit you. You guessed that the air conditioning wasn't working and it was the middle of June. You slugged your backpack off of your shoulders and dropped it by the front door. You wondered where your dad was, so you peaked your head in the kitchen. Nothing. </p><p>You frowned, where was he?  You decided to look in the basement and sure enough, your hunch was right. Your dad was on his back and tinkering with the broken air conditioning. You let out a chuckle as he was cursing the troublesome machine. He heard you and stuck his head out, he had a neutral expression on his face and scattered sweat beads on his forehead and cheeks. </p><p>"Hey, kid. How was school?", he asked. He got up and wiped his hands on a rag. </p><p>"It was fine", you replied. </p><p>He looked at you and then looked down on the ground, something was on his mind. </p><p>"What's up dad?", you asked. He turned to you. </p><p>"How would you feel if I worked a case...?", he asked you finally. You paused. Normally, your dad would mostly consult on cases and help out hunters with lore. He hardly ever went into the field unless it was for a simple salt and burn that was nearby. </p><p>You had actually tagged along on a few of those and your ever-curious mind was always reading and re-reading most of your dad's lore books. You wanted to know everything you possibly could about the supernatural so that one day you could hunt them yourself. </p><p>"I don't know... where is it?", you asked after a minute. Your dad looked at you. </p><p>"It's close by. But, another hunter's gonna be helping me with it", he started. "Could take a day, could take a couple a' weeks". </p><p>You both paused, your dad was trying to read your expression but you were pretty good at hiding how you really felt. A skill you'd come to master over the years. </p><p>"I guess it'd be okay. At least you won't be alone, another hunter will have your back. That puts my mind at ease a little... who's the other hunter you're working it with?", you asked. </p><p>Your father paused again. </p><p>"It's John", he started. Your face lit up, that meant that you'd probably see the boys. "He's gonna be enrolling the boys in your school... so you'll be seeing a lot of them...". </p><p>You were still smiling but you also wondered what it would be like, to hang out with Sam and Dean for an extended period of time. For them to be a part of your world. Your face faltered as you thought about it. </p><p>"So, what do you think, kid?", your father asked. </p><p>"I think it'll be great to see the boys again", you chuckled. Your dad smiled at you. </p><p>"Well get ready to see 'em tomorrow...".</p><p>"Really? Already?", you asked. </p><p>"Yeah... John wanted to get ahead of this thing and thought that we'd better start right away...", he said. </p><p>You hummed and nodded your head. </p><p>"I'm gonna try to fix this old thing up. Why don't you order a pizza or something for dinner?", he said. </p><p>"Sure...", you replied. </p><p>You made your way back upstairs and found the number for the local pizza joint. You placed your order and flopped on the couch. You were beyond excited to see the boys again and you were excited to see how much they've changed in the two years since you last saw them. John hardly brought them around anymore and you only spoke to Sam every so often, it was hard but you knew they were busy. </p><p>After about half an hour, a clanking sound could be heard downstairs and finally, cold air filled the house. The air conditioning was fixed and you chuckled as you heard your dad celebrate his victory. You walked over to the windows you had opened before and shut them. You glanced out one of the windows and saw a car pull up, it was the pizza. </p><p>You opened the door for the young man and he handed you the pizza, you paid and closed the door. By this point, you were starving. You called your dad to eat and you both sat down on the couch, watching the local news. </p><p>That night you were restless. You couldn't sleep and you didn't know why. Were you nervous about seeing the boys, no way. They were your best friends but it had been a couple of years, maybe you wouldn't be as close as you hoped. You eventually fell asleep after hours of your mind running. </p><p>The morning came quickly and you haphazardly got dressed and rushed downstairs. Your dad was drinking a cup of coffee and silently reading the paper. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. You raced to answer it and sure enough, it was the Winchester's, all three of them. You smiled as you saw Sam, he seemed to have grown an awful lot and then you saw Dean, he got a lot more handsome, you thought to yourself. </p><p>John still looked the same, maybe a bit more tired and a lot more annoyed but that was pretty typical. </p><p>"Hi, guys", you said finally. They both smiled at you and you went in to hug Sam. He hugged you back. </p><p>"It's nice to see you, Y/N", Sam said. </p><p>You released him and moved inside the house so that they could all come in too. Dean was staring at you and you chuckled. He noticed that you noticed him staring and he looked away, clearing his throat. Your dad got up and approached John, he shook his hand and smiled down at the boys. </p><p>"Ready to go, Bobby?", John asked, his tone neutral. </p><p>"Yeah", he replied. </p><p>You didn't know that he was leaving right away. Your dad picked up a duffle bag that was beside his chair in the kitchen, you hadn't noticed it when you first came down. Your dad walked up to you and kissed the top of your head, you gave him a half-smile and turned around as he walked past you. He waved goodbye and you and the boys were left alone.</p><p>"So, you've both grown...", you said to make things less awkward between the three of you. </p><p>Dean chuckled and gave a half-smile, he looked down. </p><p>"So have you", Sam said as he gestured to you. You chuckled and nodded. </p><p>"Looks like lil' Sammy here had a growth spurt", you said as you patted Sam's head and moved to the couch, sitting down.  </p><p>Dean chuckled again and moved to sit beside you on the couch. Sam chuckled and sat in front of you both, as he used to do. </p><p>Dean turned to you. </p><p>"What's new?", Dean finally asked. </p><p>You looked at him and scoffed then you smiled. </p><p>"Two years since we've seen each other and that's what you ask me?", you asked. </p><p>Dean tried to say something but the words wouldn't come out. You laughed at his expression and so did Sam. Dean's eyes looked bright as the light bounced off of them, you couldn't help but stare. He then cleared his throat. </p><p>"Come on, we want to know what's been going on...", Sam said finally. You looked away from Dean and heard him chuckle. </p><p>"Uh, not much has happened", you stated. And it was true. Since what happened Freshman year, everything was as normal as it could be for a hunter's life. "I've just been going to school... I have a boyfriend and dad's been teaching me self-defence and hunting stuff..."</p><p>Dean's ears perked up when you mentioned that you had a boyfriend, even Sam looked a little weirded out. </p><p>"Boyfriend?", Sam asked. You looked over at him, you couldn't read his expression. </p><p>"Yeah... for a while now". </p><p>Dean hummed and moved from the couch. He had his back to you and ended up leaning against the armchair. He didn't look at your face and you were confused, what was happening right now? Was he jealous? </p><p>"I bet I know who it is...", Sam started. He smiled. "Will, right?". </p><p>You looked down and then back at him and gave him a big smile. </p><p>"Yeah, he's great", you said. Dean scoffed and crossed his arms. </p><p>"Something you wanna say to me, Dean?", you asked the boy. </p><p>Dean finally looked up and plastered a fake smile on his face. </p><p>"No. I'm happy for you, Y/N", he said and smiled even bigger. </p><p>You rolled your eyes at him and Sam quickly took Dean's spot on the couch. He smiled at you and the two of you began to talk about everything. Dean sat in the kitchen and barely spoke to you two. He was in a mood and you didn't know why. This was going to be a long couple of weeks. </p><p>A WEEK LATER </p><p>Today was the day that Sam and Dean would be joining you in school and you were excited. Sam was a freshman and Dean was a senior, you were a junior so you all had different schedules but you were determined to spend time with them, regardless. </p><p>You weren't sure when the boys were going to get to school because they were renting out a motel room with John as he and your dad investigated a series of disappearances in a few towns over. It meant that you and the boys had a lot of free time but not that much considering you all were still in school. </p><p>You were waiting by the front entrance for the boys and Will was with you. You had told him everything, leaving out the monster related parts. All he knew was that Sam and Dean had transferred to the school while their dad and yours were on a job. The doors swung open as Sam and Dean walked through. They got a few stares, mostly Dean did from various girls. You snickered at the sight, guess Dean was sort of a hot commodity now...</p><p>He was wearing a simple t-shirt and jeans. You couldn't help but notice that he gained a little muscle in his arms and the shirt was showing them off. He chuckled when he noticed you staring. Will had noticed too because before Dean and Sam got in front of you both, Will had snaked a hand around your waist and pulled you close. </p><p>Sam and Dean stopped in front of you both and the four of you looked awkward as hell. You decided to move things along. </p><p>"Will, you remember Sam and Dean? You met them once a few years ago", you said, turning to Will. He didn't look pleased as he and Dean were staring at each other. Dean had a few inches on Will and he used that to his advantage. He moved towards Will and towered over him. You rolled your eyes. </p><p>"Dean, be nice", Sam said to his brother. Dean looked at Sam and chuckled. He turned back to you and Will. </p><p>"Always", Dean said and reached a hand out to Will. "Dill, was it?". </p><p>Your jaw dropped and Dean chuckled, you gave him a death stare and Sam ran a hand down his face. Will, surprisingly didn't seem phased by what was happening. He took Dean's hand and gripped it tightly. </p><p>"It's Will", he simply said. Dean's face dropped. </p><p>Thankfully, the first bell rang and Will released Dean's hand. Dean shook it out and put his hands in his pocket. Will turned to you and smiled. </p><p>"We should go, babe. Don't want to be late to first", he said. You cleared your throat and Will grabbed your hand. </p><p>"See you guys at lunch", you called to the boys as Will escorted you away. You looked back one time and Sam was pulling Dean away from the spot you just were. You didn't know what had gotten into Will and Dean. </p><p>Lunchtime rolled around and you were looking for Sam and Dean. You scanned the room and spotted Sam. Will had gone home for lunch so he wasn't there to join you all. </p><p>"Hiya, Sammy", you announced as you walked up to the table he was sat at, alone. He smiled when he saw you. You sat down and sighed. </p><p>"Hey", he simply said. </p><p>"How's your day been?", you asked. </p><p>"Good...", he said trailing off. Something was up. </p><p>"What is it?", you asked him. </p><p>"Nothing, I just- I'm having trouble adjusting", he said. You sighed and reached out a hand to pat his. You gave him a soft smile. </p><p>"It'll get easier, Sam", you said. You began to unwrap your lunch. </p><p>"It's always hard when we come to a new school... I can never seem to fit in long enough before we're on to the next one, but Dean", he started. You looked up at him. "Dean always fits in, I get jealous sometimes..."</p><p>"Dean... he has the type of personality that always seems to fit in, Sam. Unlike you and I... it takes us longer to make friends and feel comfortable, but we always get there", you said and Sam smiled at you. "Speaking of, Dean... where is he?". </p><p>Sam looked around the cafeteria, "I'm not sure...". </p><p>You also looked around and then you spotted Dean sauntering over to you and Sammy, giving you a small wave as he approached. He sat down beside you and took your apple from your tray, he bit into it. </p><p>"Hey!", you shouted. </p><p>"Hey to you too", Dean nonchalantly said and turned to Sam, "Hey, Sammy". </p><p>"Where the hell were you? We had plans to meet up for lunch", you asked him. He bit into the apple once more before answering, just to annoy you further. </p><p>"I had my hands full", he said and snickered to himself. </p><p>"With what?", you inquired. You crossed your arms and looked at him.</p><p>"Not what, who...", he answered. </p><p>"Ew, Dean...", Sam said as he had a mouthful of sandwich. </p><p>Dean chuckled at Sam and turned to you, your face dropped and he scanned your eyes. You were sort of hurt that he blew you off for some girl he hardly knew. Guess he was a ladies man now. </p><p>"So, who was it?", you said as you looked away and stabbed your fork into your pasta salad. </p><p>Dean paused before answering. </p><p>"I think her name is... Chrissy something...", he finally answered. You turned to him and let out a groan. </p><p>"Really, Dean? Chrissy?", you said incredulously. You shook your head and snickered, eating your pasta salad. </p><p>"Yeah, so?" he asked. </p><p>"Chrissy will hit anything that walks... you picked a real winner there", you said sarcastically. </p><p>Dean paused, Sam and you chuckled. Dean sighed and then turned to you, stealing your cookie. </p><p>"So, where's Dill?", he asked as he bit into the cookie. You were annoyed now. </p><p>"Stop stealing my shit!", you shouted and grabbed the cookie from him. "And it's Will and you know it". Dean chuckled. </p><p>"He's not gonna break my hand again, is he?", he asked. </p><p>"Not if you're nice, he won't", you said. </p><p>Sam was intently watching your back and forth with Dean while he was chomping down his sandwich. You picked at your pasta salad, you weren't that hungry anymore. </p><p>"I doubt he'd like me either way...", Dean finally said after a minute. You turned to him. </p><p>"What's that supposed to mean?", you asked. You looked at him and pushed your tray away. </p><p>"You really can't see it? He's jealous", Dean said. You paused and laughed, maybe a little too hard. Dean's face dropped. </p><p>"Of you? Ha!", you said. </p><p>"Yeah, of me. He's worried I'll swoop in and steal you from him or something".</p><p>You stopped laughing and stared at Dean. His eyes were doing that sparkly thing again. He looked away and smirked as he eyed the table. </p><p>"There's no way he thinks that... first off, I'm not something that can be stolen away and second of all... we're friends, Dean... that's it", you said. </p><p>Dean nodded his head and his face dropped a bit. </p><p>"Might want to tell him that...", he said. He got up from the table and nodded at Sam. "I should go... class and all". </p><p>"Okay, see ya later", you said after him. He walked out of the cafeteria and you turned back to Sam. "What the hell was that?". </p><p>"I have no idea...", Sam said as the bell rang. You both grabbed your respective trays and put them away. You headed out of the cafeteria and said goodbye to Sam as you went to your next class.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Verbatim</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Something happens between you, Dean and Will...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter took longer than I wanted it to, sorry it's a bit late. I think there will be one or two more chapters I'll be writing for this fic but I'm considering maybe doing a follow-up series where we follow Dean and the reader's relationship through hunting and other romantic interests, I don't know... let me know what you guys think and if you'd enjoy that. Anywho, I hope you guys enjoyed this part. Stay tuned to see what happens next. And always, happy reading!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>SIOUX FALLS, 1997 - (Continuous) </p><p>It had been about two weeks since Sam and Dean started at your school. It was fun seeing them every day, for the most part. Dean would constantly get on your nerves and tensions between him and Will were still high. You told Will to relax but he made it his mission that you and Dean were never alone and it was starting to piss you off. </p><p>Currently, you and Sam were sat in the kitchen doing homework while Dean was channel surfing. You were trying to concentrate but the constant voices were annoying you. John and your dad were working late on the case and would probably get home later. They still were no closer to ganking the monster that was abducting all these people and it was clearly taking its toll. </p><p>John became annoyed and short-tempered, more than usual. And even Bobby was short with you at times. </p><p>"Hey, do you mind?", you said to Dean finally. You looked in his direction and so did Sam. Dean looked at you and shrugged. He let out a groan and turned the TV off. He walked into the kitchen and stood over Sam's shoulder, looking at what he was working on. </p><p>"You need any help?", he asked Sam. Sam didn't look up from what he was doing and snickered slightly. </p><p>"It's math", he said simply. </p><p>"Say no more", Dean said as he held up his hands and backed up. You chuckled at his gesture and looked up at him. He gave you a smirk as he came over to your side. He leaned down to see what you were working on. You shuffled and looked up towards him. His face was awfully close to yours and you could feel his breath on your face. He stared into your eyes and flicked down to look at your lips. </p><p>Suddenly, your phone rang. You silently thanked it for interrupting. Dean stepped back as you grabbed your cellphone and moved out of the chair. He cleared his throat as you stepped into the living room to take the call. It was Will. </p><p>"Hey, you", you said into the phone. </p><p>"Hey, what are you up to now?", he asked. </p><p>"Just doing some homework with Sam..."</p><p>"Is Dean there too?", he asked. You rolled your eyes at his question. </p><p>"You know he is...", you said a little harshly. You looked back at Sam and Dean to see Dean smirk and look down at the table. He was sitting where you were sitting and looking at your homework, you smirked at the sight. Sam was still nose-deep in his work and hadn't looked up. </p><p>"Babe?", Will asked. You didn't realize you hadn't answered his question. </p><p>"Yeah?", you asked half paying attention.  </p><p>"Did you want to meet up later?", Will asked again, desperation in his voice. </p><p>You paused and thought about it. </p><p>"I-I don't know...". you said. </p><p>"Come on, I've barely been alone with you for almost a month now... I miss you...", Will said. You smirked at what he was hinting at. </p><p>"Yeah, I miss you too", you said. "But, I have to wait up for my dad to come home, I don't think he'd like it if I went out...". </p><p>Will paused. </p><p>"I get it... how about Saturday?", he asked. </p><p>"What's Saturday?"</p><p>"Melissa's party at Old Miller's field", he started. "We told her we'd go..." </p><p>"Right, yeah. I remember. Saturday", you said and turned back to see Dean filling in some of your homework. You snickered. </p><p>"So, I'll see you then?", Will asked. </p><p>"Yeah", you said simply and hung up the phone. You walked back to the kitchen and shoved Dean from your seat. He got up and moved to the other side of the table, sitting down. You looked down to see your notebook was covered in little doodles, courtesy of Dean. You chuckled and let out a sigh. He shrugged his shoulders. </p><p>You got back to your homework but after a while Dean spoke up. </p><p>"Was that Will checking up on you?", he said. He was trying to get a rise out of you. </p><p>"He wasn't checking up on me...", you simply said. </p><p>"Oh yeah, I bet he was. Doesn't trust you around me", he said. He gave you one of his famous smirks. </p><p>You scoffed and threw your pencil down, you leaned back in your chair and looked at Dean. </p><p>"For your information, he was just reminding me of a party we're going to on Saturday", you said and picked your pencil up, determined to finish the rest of your work. Dean chuckled. </p><p>"Melissa's party? I'm bringing Chrissy to that, maybe I'll see you there", he said with a wink. You gave him a sour face as he got up and moved back to the living room. You shook your head and tried to focus back on your work but Dean had succeeded in riling you up. </p><p>"He really knows how to get under your skin", Sam said as he lifted his head and shut his notebook. You turned to him and gave him a fake smile, he snickered. He got up and joined Dean in the living room. You eyed them and then flopped back in your chair, you couldn't focus on any more work tonight. You got up and joined the boys as they watched some cheesy movie on TV. </p><p>Saturday couldn't come fast enough. You had had a tough week and needed to let loose. You were in your room getting ready. You weren't in the mood to wear anything too fancy as the party was in the middle of a field. You decided on a simple Metallica t-shirt and black jeans, you paired the outfit with a jean jacket as it got cold at night and finished the look off with some combat boots. You made your way to your dresser and did a simple makeup look, you didn't wear makeup often and if you were being honest with yourself you barely knew what you were doing half of the time. </p><p>You did one final mirror check and decided you looked fine. You grabbed your pocket knife and stuck it into your back pocket. You also grabbed your cellphone as you headed out of your room and downstairs. </p><p>You skipped downstairs and were surprised to see Sam in the living room. </p><p>"Hey, Sam...", you said. He turned to you from his spot on the living room floor. He was surrounded by your dad's old books that were filled with lore. </p><p>"Hey, you look nice", he said with a smile. You looked down at yourself and smiled. </p><p>"Thanks..."</p><p>Your dad walked into the living room and sat on the couch. </p><p>"Sam here is going to help me organize my lore books by monster, so it'll be easier to find what I'm looking for", your dad said. You gave Sam a sympathetic smile. </p><p>"That sounds... exciting", you said sarcastically. </p><p>"It was his idea", your dad admitted. You looked at Sam and he shrugged. </p><p>"Always the nerd, eh Sammy", you said and chuckled. Sam sighed and turned his attention back to the books. He began to sort them. </p><p>You heard a knock on the door and knew it was Will, you were walking over to the party together. You rushed to answer it. </p><p>"Not too late", your dad said to you as you ran towards the door. You turned back to him. </p><p>"Promise", you said before opening the door. Will was dressed casually in a long sleeve shirt and jeans, he smelled great too. You smiled and walked backwards as he entered the house. His hands were in his pockets as he gave you a kiss on the cheek. He eyed your dad and bore an embarrassed look. </p><p>"Mr. Singer... Sam", Will said as he looked at the two of them. Bobby had a neutral expression on his face while Sam gave Will a small smile and waved. Will turned back to you. </p><p>"Wanna go?", he asked. </p><p>"Yeah...", you said and waved back to your dad and Sam as you stepped out of the house and closed the door behind you. </p><p>Will slipped his hand in yours and the two of you walked to the field. As you approached the field you heard the loud music and the sound of maybe thirty voices. You smiled and turned to Will as you walked into the party. </p><p>Will was still holding your hand as you both looked around for your other friends. You found the group of them and headed that way. Before you reached them you saw a familiar figure from the corner of your eye. You stopped and turned towards it. It was none other than Dean. He was strolling up on the party with Chrissy beside him. You rolled your eyes. Will spotted him too. </p><p>"Did you invite him?", he asked you. You turned back to him and bore a confused look. </p><p>"No. He was already coming with Chrissy", you said. </p><p>"Fine...", Will said and walked off, dropping your hand. </p><p>You sighed loudly as the drama was just beginning. Dean was looking your way and waved at you, you smiled at him and waved back, walking off to catch up to Will. </p><p>It had been about an hour and you were already half-way through your second drink. Will was getting on your nerves as he passive-aggressively acted up because Dean was at the party. You needed a break from him so you left the group of people you were talking to and headed towards Dean. He seemed to be alone for the first time all night and you had barely spoken to him all night. </p><p>"Hey", you said as you tapped his shoulder. He turned around and smiled at you. That damn smile, you thought. You couldn't help but let out a giggle when you saw his face. He chuckled at you. </p><p>"How drunk are you right now?", he asked. You swayed a bit before answering. </p><p>"I gotta be honest, I'm a bit tipsy but this stuff is strong", you said, a bit slurred. Dean laughed and took your cup from you, he sniffed it and made a face. He then placed it back in your hands. </p><p>"That's because you're drinking straight vodka", he said and shook his head, chuckling again. You couldn't tell if it was the alcohol or Dean but you felt happy. You cleared your throat and looked down at the ground. </p><p>"So, where's Chrissy?", you asked. Dean's smile left his face. </p><p>"Uh, she's making out with some guy over there", he said and nodded his head towards Chrissy aggressively making out with some guy against a tree. You looked past Dean and frowned as you witnessed it. </p><p>"I'm sorry, Dean...", you said. He shrugged his shoulders and took a sip of his drink. </p><p>"Eh, it happens", he said nonchalantly. You knew he was playing it off but you decided not to press. He changed the subject. </p><p>"I like your shirt", he said and pointed to the tee. You looked down and smiled. </p><p>"Yeah, they're my favourite...", you said. He smiled and nodded. </p><p>"I know", he said before sipping at his drink again. You were about to say something when you felt a hand on your lower back, you were about to break someone's arm when you saw that it was Will. You smiled at him and he smiled back. </p><p>"Hey, can I talk to you for a sec?", he asked. You nodded and waved at Dean before walking away with Will. </p><p>You were walking a little away from the party but not so far that you were out of eyesight. Will stopped and turned to you, you stopped as well. </p><p>"Look, I'm sorry for how I've been acting lately...", he said. You gave him a small smile. "It's just... I'm worried you'll realize you don't love me anymore if you hang around Dean for too long..."</p><p>You sighed. </p><p>"I love you", you said softly and kissed him gently. "Nothing's gonna change that. Not Dean anyway..."</p><p>Will smiled and pulled you in for a longer kiss. You missed him and you could tell that he missed you too because the kiss was filled with want and desperation. You pulled back and snickered. You were just tipsy enough to continue this course of action. You pulled Will along and leaned against a tree. </p><p>You held his face and kissed him softly at first and then you were full-on making out. He slipped his tongue into your mouth and you moaned a little. He smiled against your lips and continued. You dropped your cup to the ground and played with the hairs at the base of his neck. </p><p>Will moved a hand that was on your waist to underneath your shirt. He snaked it to your clothed breast and gently squeezed, again you moaned at the touch. You reached a hand and placed it on his belt loop, pulling him into you more, if that was possible. Suddenly, you heard someone call your name. </p><p>"Y/N!", Dean called. You removed your lips from Will's as you looked behind him, it was darker than you thought and you could barely see a thing, your blurred vision wasn't helping much either. Will was now kissing your neck and rolling his hips forward, it was the friction you craved. You weren't really paying attention to anything now as Dean's figure came into view. </p><p>All at once, you saw Dean grab Will and yank him off of you. He threw Will back and Will stumbled. He turned towards whoever pulled him off of you and scowled when he saw that it was Dean. You straightened up and walked forward a bit. A small crowd had gathered around the boys. You rolled your eyes. </p><p>"What the hell man?!", Will shouted at Dean. Dean didn't even wear his signature smirk, you knew he was angry. He bore into Will's soul with hateful eyes. </p><p>"She's drunk!", Dean yelled back at him. Will let out a breath and groaned. </p><p>"She's the one who wanted to do stuff, asshole! And by the way, she's my girlfriend... not yours", Will snapped back. Dean chuckled darkly and made a fist. </p><p>"I'm gonna beat your face in", Dean said and you snapped to attention. You ran over and stepped in front of him. </p><p>"Dean, don't!", you said as you put your hands on his chest and gave him a shove. </p><p>"You know what? I really don't like you!", Will called out over your shoulder. </p><p>"Ditto!", Dean said as he charged forward. You stopped him and gave him a harder shove. He stopped and looked at you, only you. </p><p>"Will you cool your jets, Dean! We were just making out, what's it to you anyway?", you asked him. His face dropped and he grew quite. Will laughed hard from behind you, you turned to face him. </p><p>"Don't you see? He likes you! Oh, this is too good...", Will said. Will was pacing and you turned back to Dean, he was looking at you with those eyes again and a solemn look on his face. All of your anger washed away. </p><p>"That true?", you asked him. He was about to answer when Will cut in. </p><p>"'Course it is!", he screamed. You rolled your eyes and turned to look at Will. </p><p>"Really, Will?", you said. Will shrugged and pointed at Dean. </p><p>"You're dead, Winchester!", he shouted. He charged forward and Dean moved you out of the way. Will was drunker than you were but even then his fist connected to Dean's chin. Dean stumbled back and looked at you. You were mortified that this was happening right now. </p><p>The crowd was going wild as Dean punched Will back. You didn't know what to do. Will punched Dean again, this time in the eye. Dean held his face and grew angrier. He kneed Will in the stomach and tossed him onto the grass. Will groaned and rolled on his side. Dean was breathing heavily and walked up to Will again, he pealed Will off of the ground and punched him two more times. </p><p>Will got to his feet and pushed Dean back. </p><p>"Enough of this, I'm done!", he shouted. Dean stopped and everyone grew quiet. Will looked at you, "I'm just... done...". He walked off and you followed after him. </p><p>"Will!", you called out but he didn't stop. He was a few feet away from you and kept walking as you stopped. You sighed and tears came to your eyes. As quickly as it had stopped, the party started up again and you huffed. </p><p>You couldn't be here right now and you were losing your buzz. Everything hit you at once and you were angry. Angry at Dean for starting all of this and angry with Will for being such a child. You heard someone walk up behind you and you knew that it was Dean. He stood beside you and sighed. </p><p>"I'm sorry...", he said and looked at you. You didn't look at him and crossed your arms. You instead walked away, all the way home in fact. Dean followed a few meters behind you. </p><p>You stormed into the house and instantly calmed down as you saw Sam was asleep on the couch. Dean walked in a few seconds after you and eyed his brother's sleeping form, chuckling. You rolled your eyes at him, you were still pissed. Your dad was probably in bed already and you were thankful for that, you didn't know if you were up to facing anyone else right now. </p><p>You sat down at the kitchen table and Dean leaned against the frame of the entrance. He just stared at you and you stared at him. </p><p>"What are you thinking right now?", Dean finally asked after a few minutes of silence. You paused. You weren't thinking much of anything, the scene beforehand playing over and over in your mind. </p><p>"I'm not thinking about anything... I'm just pissed", you admitted. Dean avoided your gaze and looked at the ground. You took notice that his eye was starting to swell. </p><p>You got up from your seat and moved to grab something frozen out of the freezer. Dean followed you with his eyes and watched your every move.  You dug around the freezer until you found a frozen bag of corn deep in the back. You pulled it out and turned to Dean, he realized what you were hinting at and moved to sit down at the table. </p><p>You sat down as well and faced Dean. Even with his eye swelling and his lip split open, he had beautiful features. Your face was neutral as you placed the frozen bag onto his eye and gently held it in place. He was searching your eyes, trying to read what you were thinking at this moment. </p><p>"I don't know what else to say other than, I'm sorry...", he said. You sighed and removed the bag from his face, handing it to him. You got up and leaned against the counter. </p><p>"It's okay...", you finally replied. Dean looked up from the ground and made a confused look. </p><p>"I thought you were beyond pissed?", he asked. You sighed again and went to sit in front of him, staring into those mesmerizing green eyes. You smiled softly and looked to the ground. </p><p>"You were just looking out for me, I get that... and anyway, you didn't cause anything that wasn't already there... Will and I were on our last leg...", you said, not looking at Dean. He reached out a hand and placed it under your chin, lifting your head up so that you were looking into his eyes. You had tears in your eyes and avoided looking into his. He sighed. </p><p>"Still... I'm sorry...", he said, it was barely audible but you heard it clear as day. </p><p>You sniffled a bit and chuckled as Dean's face scanned yours in worry. He let go of your chin and you wiped away the tears that fell on your cheeks. You sighed and looked at Dean, you then smiled. </p><p>"So, you like me, huh?", you asked jokingly. Dean rolled his eyes and leaned back. He smirked which made you laugh harder. </p><p>"Shut up...", he said as he tried not to crack a smile, he crossed his arms. You smiled as you scanned his features. </p><p>"Can't say I blame you, I'm a real catch", you said as you and Dean snickered. </p><p>He looked down at the floor and looked up, he was about to say something when you heard a yawn. It was from Sam. You both turned to look at the boy who was groggily waking up and stretching his arms. </p><p>"Mmm, 'time is it?", he said softly. Dean got up from where he was sitting and moved over to the couch, hunching over Sam. </p><p>"Late", he simply said. "Go back to sleep". Sam nodded and yawned again before closing his eyes and turning back into the couch. Dean straightened up and sighed. He looked towards you and smirked. </p><p>"Guess we're bunking tonight...", he said. You chuckled. </p><p>"I guess so...", you said. </p><p>Dean mirrored your expression which was a mixture of awkwardness, nervousness and excitement.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Ad Infinitum</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Y/N and Dean's relationship starts to shift, but at what cost...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm half-tempted to end this here but I know you all will hate me if I do that haha. I'm writing this at 2am so I'm feeling a bit sappy. Ya'll will have to stay tuned for the next part to see what happens next. Once again, I hope you all enjoyed this part and are enjoying this fic. Let me know! And as always, happy reading! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>SIOUX FALLS, 1997 - (Continuous)</p><p>Since the night of the party, everything seemed to have an easy flow to it. Family life was getting better, your dad and John were getting close to catching the monster who had been causing all of the mayhem. School was okay, except for the constant whispers that travelled from freshman to senior from the events of the party, and finally, Dean. Dean made everything better even when they seemingly weren't, he was your best friend and you'd be lying if you said he was anything different. </p><p>You and Dean were slowly getting to know each other as something other than friends and exploring your feelings. You were sure that you had them for him. He was always at the center of your thoughts and seeing him made your breath hitch in your throat and your stomach flutter with a million butterflies. It was a nice feeling. Once in a while you did find yourself thinking about Will and how he made you feel like that, you hated that you left things with him so estranged. </p><p>You had grown up with him and to be in love with him close and friends one minute and then to not seeing each other the next, it was tough. But, he made it that way. It was his decision to cut you off, to break up with you at the party and you got that it was difficult for him to see you or be around you, especially with Dean constantly beside you, that must sting. </p><p>You were walking down the halls with Dean and he had just cracked some cheesy joke about a monkey and a priest, it had you close to tears. He watched your face as you just let go and forgot about the world. It was freeing with him, easy. You stopped laughing when you noticed a few people giving you nasty looks as you passed them. You turned to Dean and smiled brightly at him, he mirrored your expression. You sighed and stopped by your locker. He leaned up against it and stopped you from unlocking it, you smirked at him. </p><p>"What are you doing?", you asked. He chuckled and crossed his arms, making a sad pouty face. </p><p>"If you open that, you'll have to go... and I don't want you to...", he said and looked into your eyes. Whenever he did that, it was intense, like he was staring into your soul. You didn't mind it though, you knew how he felt about you. </p><p>You snickered and shrugged, "Fine. I just won't go to class then", you said and waited for him to respond. Dean had a shocked expression on his face like he didn't think you'd actually ditch class to be with him. He then changed his expression to joy. </p><p>"Okay then", he said and grabbed your hand. He ushered you both down the hall and out of the building. You both were a few feet from the entrance and you laughed as you looked at each other. You had never ditched before and it was a thrilling feeling. Dean smiled when he saw your expression. </p><p>"Let's go", he said and led you down the street. You weren't sure that he knew where he was going but at this point, you didn't have the heart to tell him to go elsewhere. He continued down the street until you reached a corner. You knew this street well, you lived here your whole life, you knew the whole bloody town. </p><p>Dean stopped and looked both ways before looking back at you. </p><p>"Left or right?", he asked, smirking at you. He wanted you to choose, it was an adventure after all. You paused. </p><p>"Left, what the hell", you said enthusiastically. </p><p>Dean nodded and you both headed down the left street. There wasn't much down it, a few shops that nobody visited and some abandoned buildings, not the most romantic of settings. You weren't paying much attention to ahead of you, focusing on scoping out the buildings to see if there was anybody in them. It was like Dean could sense your uneasiness, he squeezed your hand and you turned to look at him, he had a big smile on his face, it made you smile just looking at it. </p><p>Suddenly, you stopped. You weren't paying attention so you bumped into Dean, he laughed. You looked up to see where you had stopped. It was a lonely field. You had never seen it before, then again, you hadn't been down this way much before. It was rather pretty; there was a low fence that you and Dean could easily hop and a path that led to a field of tall grass that was scattered with blue flowers. You were amazed, it was gorgeous. You smiled and Dean looked at your expression and nodded. </p><p>You both climbed over the fence and made your way down the path. It was a normal dirt path that had a little hill, you made your way over it and then you saw it, an old mill and the field of flowers you caught a glimpse of before. It was the perfect place to hide out from the world. </p><p>Dean moved past the mill to the middle of the flower field and you followed suit. He paused and sat down, pulling you to sit on the grass as well. You were cross-legged as Dean had his legs out and was leaning back on his hands, he closed his eyes and turned his head up towards the sun. It was a beautiful day out and the light shone on him and illuminated his features, you didn't realize you giggled until Dean turned back to you and smirked. He seemed a bit embarrassed but you just laughed his reaction off, he was nice to look at and he knew it. </p><p>Dean then started staring at you. You were mindlessly playing with some of the flowers and decided to pick one and put it behind Dean's ear. You got a bigger one and moved onto your knees. You crawled towards him and he snickered as he watched your every move. As you got closer to him he spread his legs and you sat in between them. You then showed the flower to Dean and put it behind his ear, sitting back and looking at him. He didn't mind you putting a flower behind his ear as he wasn't really paying attention, he was only staring at you still. </p><p>"What?", you said finally. It broke him from his trance. </p><p>"It's just... you're beautiful", you weren't expecting him to say that and you blushed, hard. He took notice and laughed. He grabbed your chin and made you look up at him, he then slowly leaned in to kiss you. You knew it was coming and it would be your first time kissing Dean, you were nervous. This would change everything and you knew it but at the same time, you didn't care. You shut your brain off for a minute and just embraced the moment. </p><p>Dean cupped you cheeks and leaned into you, you closed your eyes and closed the gap. Dean's lips were chapped but soft, it felt like kissing a cloud if that was possible. You hummed as he deepened the kiss and you moved one of your hands to his thigh, steadying yourself as you leaned into him. You pulled back after a few minutes to catch your breath, because yes, the kiss left you breathless. You opened your eyes and saw Dean's green ones staring back at you. He had a sincere look on his face and you could tell he was thinking the same thing as you, this felt right. </p><p>You and Dean had decided to cloud watch for a while. You were lying in his arms and had your head on his chest. He had one arm around your waist and another behind his head. You were laughing and talking like best friends but thinking of each other like something more. </p><p>"Right there", you said as you pointed to another fluffy blob. "It's a teddy bear, I swear!"</p><p>Dean chuckled and looked over at you, you looked at him and smiled. You were having a great time and you didn't want it to end. He turned back and scrunched his face as he looked up at the sky, you smirked to yourself at his expression, it was adorable. </p><p>"All I see is cotton candy, sweetheart", he said. </p><p>You both looked at one another and chuckled. You got up from Dean's side and stretched out, you didn't know how long you had been like that. Dean watched as you stretched your arms to the sky and made a face, he smirked. You stopped and looked at him as he sat up. You then kissed him and pulled back quickly, he chuckled as you pulled back. You stood up and reached a hand out for Dean to take. </p><p>"Let's check out that old mill", you said and Dean took your hand. You were the one leading this time and Dean didn't mind one bit. You lead the two of you to the old thing and peered around the outside, looking for a way in. </p><p>Dean nodded his head towards a door and the two of you went in. It was musty and dingy inside and there wasn't much to look at. You coughed a bit as dust flew around you. Dean stepped forward and a loud creak erupted as his foot fell into the rotted floorboards. He chuckled and so did you. He let go of your hand for a moment to remove his foot, then he slipped his hand back into yours. </p><p>"We should go, 's probably time to head back anyway", he said as he led you back outside. You took a deep breath of fresh air as it was a stark comparison to the dust that filled your lungs inside the old mill house. You sighed as you looked at the sun starting to set and faced Dean, he mirrored your expression. </p><p>"Come on", he said softly as you both headed back up the path and back to your house. </p><p>As you headed inside the house, your dad greeted you both but didn't pay you much attention as he was working on something case related. You figured Sam was back at the motel with John. You had dropped Dean's hand prior to entering the house but grabbed it again once you were past your dad. You nodded to upstairs, signalling to Dean to head to your room. He smirked and headed up there as you followed him. </p><p>You gently shut your door and let out a breath you didn't know you were holding in. Dean was sat on your bed as you turned around, you dropped your bag down to the ground and made your way over to sit beside him. You both awkwardly chuckled. Sure, you both had been in your room at one point or another during your lives but it felt different this time, it was different. You were both teenagers and you both thought the same things. </p><p>"You know, we don't have to do anything...", Dean said. You smiled as you looked at him. He could always read you like a book and now was no exception. He was kind and you appreciated it. He grabbed your hand it held it, stroking his thumb across the back of it. </p><p>"This is all so new and I don't want to screw it up...", you said what was on your mind. </p><p>"Yeah, me too", he said. You leaned in and kissed him, gently at first and then a little more passionately. Dean's hands found their way to you back as you held his face in your hands. You hummed against Dean's lips and you parted yours for Dean's tongue to enter. He was a good kisser, you couldn't lie. </p><p>You were starting to feel more comfortable and a little hot and bothered if you were honest. You deepened the kiss and got onto Dean's lap. You pulled away and sucked at his bottom lip, he moaned in response, that made you smirk. Dean stared at you again and his green eyes scanned your features. You felt like you were just staring at each other for hours. You pecked his lips and stroked his cheeks, feeling a little stubble as you did. He brushed a few strands of hair from your face and tucked them behind your ears. </p><p>You chuckled at his gesture and began to trace a finger over his nose, lips and rested your hands on his shoulders. You stayed just sitting in Dean's lap for a while before you heard your dad call you both from downstairs. </p><p>You got off of Dean and moved to fix your shirt that must have slipped up while you two were making out. You faced Dean and saw that he had a bit of lip gloss on his lips, you walked up to him and wiped it away, kissing him right after. You chuckled when you got more on his lips. He chuckled as well and you went to wipe it away again. </p><p>You both headed downstairs, trying to act as normal as possible. You headed to the kitchen where your dad sat. </p><p>"Looks like your daddy ganked the thing that was eating all those folks", Bobby said as he saw you and Dean enter the kitchen. He eyed the two of you and he got a look on his face like he knew exactly what had happened only minutes prior. You cleared your throat and frowned. </p><p>"Guess that means you're leaving soon...", you said to Dean. He only nodded his head, not saying much. </p><p>"Actually, your dad wanted to let you know that you're leavin' tonight", your dad said. You looked at Dean with sad eyes. He didn't look back, you could tell he was upset. Things had just started up between the two of you and now he had to go and you didn't know when you'd get to see him next. </p><p>You moved out of the kitchen and headed outside, you needed some air. After a while, Dean joined you as you sat on the front steps. He sighed deeply as he intertwined his hand with yours, you smiled softly and put your head on his shoulder. </p><p>"It'll be okay...", he said after a few minutes. You looked at him and half-smiled. You weren't sure if that was true. Hunting in and of itself was a solo thing, and you couldn't help but feel that if you ended things now before things picked up, you'd spare you both some heartbreak. You gripped Dean's hand tighter as you were about to call things off. </p><p>"Dean...", you started. You turned to face him but those damn eyes stopped you from continuing, they were becoming your weakness and you knew it. You completely changed your tune. "It'll all work out...". </p><p>You weren't sure you believed that and you weren't sure Dean did either. You both sat on the steps for what seemed like such a short time. Dean got up and half-smiled at you. You gave him a hug and a deep kiss, you didn't care if your dad saw or not. You were losing Dean before you even had a chance to have him in the first place. A tear rolled down your cheek as you pulled back. </p><p>Dean had tears in his eyes as well but he closed them as he leaned his forehead on yours and just breathed, you both did. It was dark by now and you stood like that for a few minutes before you heard the now dreaded roar of the car you loved so much. Instead of emitting a beautiful sound like it normally did, it was as if it let out a mocking hiss. </p><p>Dean sighed as the car pulled in front of the two of you. He stepped back, still holding your hand. As he backed up further, he dropped it and got into the car. It happened so fast and the whole time your eyes never left his green ones. He gave you a small wave as the car turned around and you couldn't help but let out more tears. It was like a scene from a movie, and it broke your heart the more you thought about it. </p><p>Either way, this would've ended in heartbreak, so in the end, what's it all for?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Ex Nihilo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Y/N has a flashback to a simpler time...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi all! </p><p>I'm sorry I didn't update for the past two days, my heart has been feeling heavy from the things going on right now and I didn't feel up to writing. But, I hope that this longer part will suffice for my inactivity. Enjoy! And as always, happy reading! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>SOMEWHERE IN TEXAS, 2002 - 5 YEARS LATER</p><p>It was dark outside as you caught glimpses of the pitch-black sky that enveloped you as you drove down the abandoned Texas road. You had been driving for a couple of hours and your destination wasn't but a couple more hours away. You decided to just drive through the night, it's not as if you slept much anyway. </p><p>You shuffled in your seat and moved your neck from side to side, stretching it out. You were still sore from your previous hunt in Dallas a few hours prior. It was your regular run of the mill poltergeist who just wouldn't leave some old ranchers farm alone. It went pretty well, even though the thing got in a few hits, you managed to gank it before it could cause you any real trouble. Your shoulder bothered you a bit as you recalled the hunt. </p><p>You got slammed into a wall, hard, but you weren't about to cry about it. You didn't have time to look at your shoulder in Dallas so you were just going to wait until you got to where you were headed to take care of it. You sighed to yourself and reached a hand out to turn on the radio, you weren't sure which stations would reach out to where you were. </p><p>Static emitted loudly out of the old thing and you cringed at the sound, you lowered the volume and tuned the channels. You smiled as you landed on a song you knew, Nothing Else Matters by Metallica. They were your favourite band and you hummed along to the song as you drove along. You leaned your head on your hand and let your mind wander, it wandered all the way back to a time you hardly thought of anymore. </p><p>FLASHBACK - November, 1997 </p><p>It had been a few months since you last saw Dean and it was your birthday in a few days. He called you and promised you that you would see him for it. You were beyond excited because not only would you be seeing Dean again but you would also be turning 18. </p><p>It was an important year for you because it meant that you could officially start hunting, with your dad. He had told you that if you really wanted to start hunting, you had to be 18. You thought that it was a fair deal and you were looking forward to getting started. You dreamed of being a hunter and knew that it was the only thing in the world that you wanted to do. There was also the added bonus of seeing Dean more, and you weren't opposed to the idea of that. </p><p>Since the night you and Dean had said goodbye, your relationship was hard. It was hard because you were still in school and living in Sioux Falls and Dean was always on the road. You hardly got to see him and it led to many fights. The relationship was new and being apart constantly, didn't help it much. </p><p>It had been 6 months of dating Dean and you enjoyed every minute of it. You both tried to see each other as much as possible, meeting up when he was close by and you even "borrowed" an old car from your dad's lot and drove 3 hours to see him once. It was easy with Dean and he made you happy when you were around him. </p><p>You finally got a text from Dean and smiled wide as you read it; </p><p>Hey, couple hours away. Can't wait to see ya. </p><p>You giggled and replied back to him, saying you missed him and that you couldn't wait to see him too. You sighed and got up from the couch, pacing. You weren't sure what to do with yourself as you anxiously awaited Dean's arrival. Your dad came downstairs and smirked as he saw you pacing. </p><p>"Excited to see Dean?", he asked. You turned around and faced him, you didn't realize you were biting your nails. Your dad chuckled as you dropped your hand. </p><p>"Yeah...", you replied. </p><p>"I'm glad the two of ya got together, he makes you happy", he said. You were surprised by your dad's confession and he chuckled as saw your face. He wasn't one to really express how he was feeling or even talk about others' feelings. Not to say he didn't have his moments, this being one of them you guessed. </p><p>"Yeah, me too", you said and cleared your throat as your dad shuffled in his place, clearly feeling a bit awkward at the conversation. </p><p>"I'm gonna go get ready...", you said and headed upstairs, chuckling at your dad's face of relief. </p><p>You entered your room and closed the door. You flopped down on your bed and sighed, your mind was racing. You were thrilled to see Dean but something in the back of your mind pulled at you, was a relationship with Dean worth it at this point? He was always on the road and it was hard not being with him. You groaned and grabbed your pillow, placing it on your face and letting out a dramatic yell of frustration. </p><p>You removed the pillow from your face and sat up. You figured you'd get ready for whatever Dean had planned. You weren't sure what you were doing and you were sure Dean wouldn't have planned anything extravagant given he was only driving down tonight and because you had already told him to keep it lowkey. </p><p>You got up from your bed and sat at your vanity, yes you had a vanity now. It didn't hold much and it was just another seat in the room that so happened to have a mirror and hold some makeup. You cringed at the thought of turning into one of those girls that pampered themselves and loved looking at their own reflection, you were anything but that. The vanity was a sort of gift from your dad. </p><p>You were "consulting" on a case last year, doing research but not getting involved with the actual hunting part. It was the rule; you could assist all you wanted with research and other things but when it came down to ganking the monster, you stayed away. Until now, of course. </p><p>The vanity was on the side of the road and you said that you liked it, your dad immediately got out of the truck and chucked it into the bed of the truck, taking it home with you. And that's how you got the only girly thing you'd ever have in your life. </p><p>You decided to spice things up for the night and get out of your comfort zone. You went to your closet and pulled out one of the only dresses you owned, it was a simple black dress but it had a slit on the one side and if the light hit it just right, it would sparkle. You liked the thing but never had an opportunity to wear it. You thought that tonight, on your eighteenth birthday, you'd take it for a spin. </p><p>You quickly got ready, tossing some light makeup on and throwing your hair into a some-what presentable bun, letting some pieces fall to frame your face. A Y/N outfit wouldn't be complete without your combat boots and you threw on your leather jacket to tie the look together, plus it was November, it got cold. You sighed and looked at yourself in the mirror, maybe you had overdone it? You shook your head and tried to put that thought out of your mind, you did look nice. </p><p>You grabbed your phone and your trusty pocketknife and headed downstairs. You could see headlights beaming into the house and your heart skipped a beat as you realized it was Dean. You ran past your dad who told you to have a good time and slammed the door behind you. You skipped down the steps and ran into Dean's arms as he got out of the car. He grabbed you and held you in his arms, your feet off of the ground. He held you tight and you held him back even tighter. </p><p>You stayed like that for a few minutes until he pulled back, still holding onto your arms as he looked you up and down. He bore that devilish smirk as he looked at you. </p><p>"You look amazing, Y/N", he said. You looked at the ground and then back up to see Dean's eyes trained on you, he had a glint of something in them that you couldn't quite pinpoint, was it lust?  </p><p>"Thanks, Dean", you said and blushed a little. He leaned in and kissed you deeply. The kiss was a mix of longing and want. You both chuckled as you pulled back. </p><p>"Get in, we don't wanna get there late", he said as he smiled and went to open the passenger's side for you. You smiled up at him and got in, he closed the door and jogged as he got into the car and started it up again. He pulled out of the scrapyard and onto the main road. </p><p>"So, where'd you get the car?", you said as you looked up at Dean who smirked at the question. It wasn't his dad's car that pulled up and you wondered how he was getting to Sioux Falls, to begin with. </p><p>"Stole it", he simply said. You scoffed and chuckled. </p><p>"You did not!", you said. He turned to you and laughed as he saw your reaction. </p><p>"I did it in the name of love if that makes it any better", he replied. You shook your head and smiled as Dean grabbed your hand and held onto it, he gave it a kiss and didn't let it go, not that you minded. </p><p>"Where are you taking me, Dean Winchester?", you asked after a few more minutes. He glanced at you and then turned back to the road. </p><p>"Drive-in", he started. "I know it's nothin' special, but-".</p><p>"No, it's perfect", you interrupted. And it was a perfect idea. Spending time with Dean was all you really wanted anyway, and you didn't care what you were doing, as long as you were together. He smirked at you, happy that you approved of his choice. </p><p>A few minutes later and you were pulling into the drive-in theatre. There were a few other cars already there and you expected that there would be a few more as the movie started. Dean drove slowly as he wanted to find a good spot. There was one that was in the back but not too much in the back that you wouldn't see the screen. He pulled in and put the car into park. He turned to you. </p><p>"Snacks?", he asked simply. </p><p>You nodded your head and you both made your way out of the car and to the concessions. Dean held onto your hand and the two of you walked to the stand. They had everything from popcorn and soft drinks to candy and hotdogs. Dean was paying for a bag of popcorn and a large soda, he also convinced you to try a new candy, to which you agreed. You looked around at the people that were getting into their cars and others that had the same idea as you and Dean, and were getting snacks. </p><p>Your eyes landed on a group of guys who were sitting at the back of the lot. They seemed to be in their late teens to early twenties. They were passing around a bagged bottle, which you assumed was some sort of alcoholic beverage. One of the guys eyed you and smiled darkly, it made you uncomfortable. You turned away and focused back on Dean. He grabbed the popcorn and you grabbed the soda, putting the package of candy into your pocket. </p><p>You walked back to the car and eyed the group of guys one last time, the same guy was still looking at you. You felt uneasy but continued to walk to the car. You and Dean got in and you put the drink in the cupholder. You must've still had an uneasy look on your face because Dean took notice. </p><p>"Hey, you okay?", he asked. </p><p>"Yeah, yeah. I'm good", you said and gave a half-smile. </p><p>Eventually, you forgot about your uneasiness and concentrated on the movie. It was a good movie, one you hadn't seen before. Once in a while, you and Dean would makeout and not pay attention to the movie at all, it was nice. </p><p>You and Dean were making-out for the fourth time in an hour and you were enjoying every bit of it. You pulled back and were out of breath, he was too. You both chuckled as Dean reached up and brushed a hand on your cheek, you leaned into his touch and smiled. His eyes bounced with the light of the moon and they were mesmerizing. </p><p>"Wanna get out of here?", he asked after a minute. </p><p>"Yeah", you said and kissed him. You both felt it, that urge. You hadn't had the opportunity to do anything with Dean in the six months you'd been together and you knew it was getting to the point where you both wanted to rip each other's clothes off. You pulled back and smiled up at Dean. "I'm gonna go to the washroom first". </p><p>"Okay, I'll be here", he said. You got out of the car and made your way to the building that held some stalls. You entered the washroom and not shockingly, it was gross. You tried to get past it and went pee. You walked out of the stall and washed your hands, looking up at the mirror. You looked at yourself for a minute, fixing any strayed hairs, not that it would matter much anyway. You snickered at the thought and dried your hands. </p><p>You exited the building and it seemed much darker than you realized. There was a lowly light that flickered above you and you chuckled at the ambience of the scene. </p><p>You walked a few feet before a figure came into view, it was the guy you saw earlier. Your face dropped as he spotted you and smiled. Your heart began to thump in your chest and you tried to walk past him but he grabbed your arm, spinning you around to look at him. He snickered. </p><p>"Hey, I saw you checking me out earlier", he said as you pried your arm out of his grasp, you managed to pull it away. The guy was clearly drunk. </p><p>"You're thinking of someone else, buddy", you said calmly as you moved past him. He grabbed your arm again, this time a lot harder. You grunted as you tried to pull back but he held on tighter. He pulled you closer to his face and you could smell the alcohol on his breath, it was malt liquor and it was disgusting. </p><p>"No, no. I clearly remember you", he whispered and looked down at your lips and his eyes lingered on your breasts. Your breathing became ragged and you struggled to pull away. He chuckled darkly and looked up at your face again. </p><p>"Why don't you come home with me tonight, baby. I'll show you a good time...", he said as he moved his other hand to your waist. You cringed and swallowed a lump in your throat. You then kneed the guy in the jewels and stepped back. When he let go and keeled over in pain, you snickered at the sight. </p><p>"Not on your life, creep", you said as you turned away and started walking. The guy then grabbed your hair and pulled a knife on you. He held it to your throat as you were against him. You felt him on your back, the creep was getting off on this. You scoffed, he was going to pay. </p><p>"I was trying to be nice but I don't think that'll work on you", he whispered breathily into your ear. You closed your eyes and tried to move away but he held onto you tightly. He had his arm right under your chest and he began to feel you up. You growled at him. </p><p>"I'm the one who was being nice. Touch me again, and you're dead", you said. He cackled as he moved his hand from under your chest and to your one thigh, the side of the dress that had the slit in it. You cursed yourself at that moment for wearing the dress. He began to move his hand up and you fought hard to get out of his grasp. When you couldn't move away, you didn't know what to do next. Until you heard a familiar voice shouting. It was Dean. </p><p>You saw Dean approach and eye the scene, his face fell. He was as angry as you were and looked about ready to murder the guy. You sighed in relief as you saw him come closer. </p><p>"Hey! Let go of her now!", Dean shouted at the guy. He stopped a few feet from the scene. He was shaking in anger and the guy could sense it but stupidly, he didn't let you go. </p><p>"No, I don't think I will. I have the upper hand here", the guy said and pressed the knife harder on your throat, knicking you a bit. You winced as the knife cut you, it didn't hurt terribly but you were angry you were in this situation, to begin with. Dean stepped forward. </p><p>"Ah, ah. Don't", the guy said as he moved back a bit. </p><p>"I'll give you three seconds to get your hands off of her or you'll be dead before you hit the ground", Dean said in a low voice. The guy laughed at Dean's threat. </p><p>"Oh, really?", he asked, pulling you closer to him and sniffing your hair. You struggled again. </p><p>"One", Dean started. The guy rolled his eyes. </p><p>"Two", Dean said louder. He reached a hand behind his back and pulled out a handgun. The guy's face dropped when he eyed the weapon. Dean smirked darkly. He was about to say three when the guy pushed you away and ran off. Dean put the gun back behind him and ran to you. You fixed your dress and Dean held your face in his hands. He had an expression of hurt on his face as he scanned your features. You were okay for the most part, only a bit freaked and a lot angry. </p><p>"I should've kicked his ass", you said as Dean eyed the knick on your neck. He thumbed over it and wiped the blood away. You sighed. </p><p>"Yeah, well I'm sure you could've sweetheart", Dean started. "But, I'm glad you didn't, he could've hurt you a lot worse or...", he trailed off, looking into your eyes. His eyes were filled with sadness and you pecked him on the lips, reassuring him that you were fine. He sighed and pulled you into his arms, holding you tightly. </p><p>The adrenaline from the whole ordeal faded and you were left tired from the night. You told Dean you didn't want him to take you home yet, that the guy might have ruined part of your night but that you wanted to soak up as much time with Dean as possible before he had to leave. </p><p>"Are you sure you're alright?", Dean asked as he pulled the car on a dirt path not too far from your house. You gave him a kiss. </p><p>"Better now", you said and smiled at him, he smiled back and chuckled lightly. </p><p>"Oh, I almost forgot to give you this", he said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a cassette tape, it read For Y/N. </p><p>"You made me a mixtape?", you asked. Anything you were feeling before completely washed away as you looked at the boy you loved as he held a mixtape for you. </p><p>"Does this make me a dork?"</p><p>"Totally. But I love it", you said as you kissed him deeply. Dean chuckled at your response and you reached your hands up to wrap them around his neck. You deepened the kiss. Dean pulled back and smirked, he ran a thumb over your cheek and you grabbed his wrist and looked into his green eyes, smiling. </p><p>"Lemme put it in", he said as he put the cassette tape into the stereo. He leaned back and smiled at you, the tape made a noise and then a familiar tune played out, it was one of your favourite songs by your favourite band. Nothing Else Matters by Metallica. You smirked and turned to Dean who was watching your expression. </p><p>"Thank you", you whispered. You grew serious and scanned Dean's features, he seemed to be doing the same thing. You leaned in and started to kiss Dean, slowly and passionately, letting the music wash over you. </p><p>Dean held onto your face gently and you moved onto his lap. You stared into his eyes and kissed him again, this time rougher. He moved his hands to your hair and slipped his tongue into your mouth. You rolled your hips into him, earning a moan from Dean. </p><p>"Shit", he whispered. You smirked and did it again. He began to breathe harder and gripped your ass, pawing the flesh. He kissed you roughly. Your dress was riding up but at this point, you couldn't care less. You began to roll your hips faster and with rhythm, Dean pulled at your hair as he kissed your lips, leaving them numb. You were breathing heavily and could feel Dean growing hard beneath you. You pulled back and the two of you were panting as you looked at each other with want. You chuckled at Dean's red lips, knowing yours looked the exact same. Dean's forehead was on yours. </p><p>"Back", he said lowly. You smirked. </p><p>He reached to open his door and you got off of his lap and stepped outside, the brisk air was nice and you realized that you felt hot, so you took off your leather jacket, tossing it past Dean as he got out. He snickered at you. He then moved to push you up against the car, you moaned as he kissed your neck. He sucked at the spot, definitely leaving a hickey. He pressed into you and you let out another moan, the friction was too much. You needed more. </p><p>"Back", you said breathlessly. Dean smirked and moved to open the back, you climbed in and wiggled your ass as you did so. Dean smacked it playfully and you both chuckled. You leaned back on the seat and watched Dean take off his shirt, tossing it to the floor of the car. He scootched in more so he could close the door. He was above you and you rather enjoyed the sight. You bit your lip as you eyed his shirtless form. He was toned but not overly muscular. His necklace dangled as he leaned down to kiss you. </p><p>You put your arms around his neck and pulled him close, kissing him deeply. He pulled back and you sat up and turned around, as much as you could in the tight space. Dean got the message and started to unzip your dress, he kissed the exposed skin on your back and you chuckled. He helped you slip out of your dress, tossing it on the floor. You turned back to face him and he paused, taking you in. </p><p>"You're beautiful, you know that?", he said. You smiled. </p><p>"Not so bad yourself", you said and Dean chuckled. </p><p>You kissed him again and began to lean back, taking him with you. He leaned on his arms as to not crush you and started to grind himself onto you again. You let out a moan as he moved from your lips to kiss in between your breasts. He then put one in his mouth, sucking it. You writhed in pleasure and let out another moan, louder this time. Dean chuckled as he massaged the other one with his hand. You needed him now so you sat up and kissed him roughly, pawing at his jeans. </p><p>You started to undo his belt and cursed as you fumbled with it, Dean chuckled and eventually helped you undo it. He went back to kissing you and running his hands all over your body. You pulled back and told Dean to take his pants off, to which he obliged. </p><p>He slipped them off and tossed them into the ever-growing clothes pile. His boxers were stretched out from his dick pushing against them, begging to be freed. He was so hard already. You eyed his package and massaged him through the material, rubbing gently. He moaned and threw his head back. </p><p>"Fuck, Y/N... I need you", he managed to let out. He grabbed your hand from his clothed dick and leaned back onto you, pinning your wrists above your head. </p><p>"Stay", he commanded. You snickered at his tone but decided to listen.  He sat up on his knees and removed his boxers, letting his dick spring free. He looked at you darkly, with lust as you eyed his dick. He chuckled as he watched you. You weren't surprised at the size at all. </p><p>Dean then leaned down to pull your panties off, you lifted your hips as he tugged them off. He kissed down your stomach and all the way to your hip bones. You couldn't take it anymore and you reached for his head, making him look at you. </p><p>"Dean... please...", you pleaded. </p><p>Dean chuckled and reached towards the floor, he was searching his pants pocket. He fumbled around with them for a second before pulling out a condom. He slid it on and moved over you to line himself up with your entrance. You held a breath as he slipped in and paused. You moaned at the girth of Dean and closed your eyes, taking it in. Dean shifted and spoke up as you opened your eyes. </p><p>"This okay?", he said and scanned your features. You smiled slightly. </p><p>"Yeah, it's perfect...", you said. Dean leaned down to kiss you slowly at first, thrusting into you hard and faster as the kiss grew more heated. You wrapped your legs around him, pulling him into you more. You were a moaning mess as sweat beaded on Dean's forehead, he removed his lips from yours and kissed down your neck. You were breathing heavily, you glanced at the windows and noticed that they were fogged up, you chuckled at the sight and focused back on Dean. </p><p>"I'm close...", he whispered. His thrusts were sloppy now and his breath ragged. All you could do at this point was nod as you concentrated on what was happening. You could feel Dean's hot breath on your face as he thrust once more, moaning as he came. Just hearing him moan and call out your name was enough to push you over the top, your walls tightened and you were seeing stars as you came. </p><p>You were a panting mess as Dean had his forehead pressed against yours. You both held your positions for a few minutes before Dean slid out of you and sat back, removing the condom. You also sat up but struggled as your legs felt like jello. You snickered at the thought. </p><p>Dean turned back to face you and gave you a light kiss, smiling as he pulled back, you mirrored his expression. Dean laid back across the seat and took you with him, he held you tight in his arms and kissed your forehead. You nestled into his side and closed your eyes. </p><p>"How you feeling?", Dean asked you after a while. You were so tired that all you did was hum and nod slightly. Dean chuckled and held you tighter. You could hear his heartbeat and it lulled you to sleep. </p><p>The sun was peeking through the car and it bounced on your face. You let out a sigh as you opened your eyes and embraced the new day. You shuffled as you saw Dean was still asleep, you smirked as he looked so peaceful. </p><p>You then nudged him a bit to wake him up. He opened his eyes and the light made them shine. You smiled at the sight. He rubbed his eyes with his one hand and stroked your back with the other. You leaned into him and kissed his lips for a few seconds. He chuckled and sighed. </p><p>"I could get used to this", he finally said as he stared at you. His voice was thick with sleep and you smiled at the sound. </p><p>"Yeah, what's that?"</p><p>"Waking up next to you", he started. "I think I could do it forever". </p><p>You smiled and leaned in to kiss you. He kissed you deeply and threaded his hands in your hair, unravelling it slightly. His tongue entered your mouth and you deepened the kiss. He then pulled back and pecked your lips again, smiling. He then shifted to get up and you moved with him. </p><p>"I should probably get you home before Bobby wakes up and kills me", Dean said as he reached down and grabbed his phone, it read 5:45 am.  </p><p>"I don't know, I'm kinda sick of you anyway...", you said playfully. Dean looked up and laughed, he then leaped over and grabbed you, you let out a playful shriek as he held onto your face and kissed you again. He pulled back and started to get dressed, you did the same. </p><p>The ride back to your house seemed to last only seconds. You didn't want to say goodbye to Dean and go back to seeing him once every few months. You sighed as you thought about it. Dean saw your expression and put a hand on your thigh, squeezing lightly as he drove down the all too familiar road to get to your house. </p><p>He pulled up to the front of the house and turned the car off. He turned to you sighed, then leaned in to kiss you again. You cupped his cheeks and kissed him back. You let out a breath and got out of the car. He did too and walked beside you as you stood on the porch. </p><p>"I'm gonna miss you...", you said and hugged Dean tightly. </p><p>"Me too", he said and tightened his grip on you. </p><p>You sighed as he kissed you once more and then left the porch, he waved as he got into the car and you watched him drive off. You smiled slightly and walked into the house, it was still dark as you headed up to your room. You closed the door gently and went to sit on your bed. Your phone buzzed in your pocket and you went to read it. It was from Dean. </p><p>Miss you already, Y/N</p><p>You smiled at the message and put your phone back in your pocket, you felt something in the other one and pulled the object out. It was the mixtape. Dean must've snuck it into your pocket when you were getting dressed. You smiled at it. </p><p>PRESENT DAY</p><p>You sighed and shook your head at the memory. You yawned and sat up, concentrated back on the road. After that time with Dean on your birthday, the relationship only lasted for about three more months. Although you loved Dean deeply and he loved you, the distance was just too much and you both decided to call it quits. It was a mutual breakup but it didn't mean it didn't hurt just the same. </p><p>Static filled the truck and you reached over and shut the radio off. You wondered what Dean was up to nowadays. It had been five years since you'd last seen him and you caught yourself thinking about him from time to time. You still kept in touch with Sam and texted him every so often but he was busy. </p><p>You asked about Dean when you spoke and he always had the same reply, "He's okay. Why don't you just call him up and rekindle things?". You always sighed and chuckled at Sammy. You would tell him that it was complicated and it would call bullshit like he always did. He knew you well. You actually never knew why neither you or Dean ever really spoke again after the breakup, you guessed that it just would bring up too many memories and be difficult. </p><p>You'd grown apart and it was tough. It was tougher because you were both hunters now and your job took you all across the country, never in one place for too long. It wouldn't make sense to pick up where you'd left off and be in the exact same boat as you were five years ago. </p><p>You sighed to yourself as you reminisced and let out another yawn, maybe you should pull over? No, you needed to get to where you were going and you couldn't afford to stop.  Suddenly, your phone rang and you reached over and grabbed it, looking back at the road. You looked at the number and didn't recognize it. </p><p>"Hello?", you said into the phone. You were only half paying attention as you kept your eyes on the road. </p><p>"Y/N... it's me...", a gruff voice said through the phone. You wracked your brain, trying to figure out who it was. Then, your brain landed on the one possibility of who it could be. </p><p>"Dean?", you asked the voice. There was a long pause. </p><p>"Yeah", he simply said. He didn't sound the same and you were concerned. He was once your best friend and you still worried about him even though you hardly ever spoke. </p><p>"What do you need?", you asked him when he went quite. It was quiet again for a few minutes. </p><p>"You", he replied. It was barely audible but you heard it. "Can we meet?". </p><p>You sighed. It was the first time you'd heard from Dean in years and you knew something was up. </p><p>"I-I'm on some back road in Texas right now? Where are you?", you asked him. He paused. </p><p>"You know what, it's fine... I didn't mean to bug you after all these years, you're busy", he said quietly. </p><p>"Dean... don't shut me out", you said louder. Dean cleared his throat. </p><p>"Tulsa... Oklahoma", he said quietly. </p><p>"I'm on my way".</p><p>Dean mumbled an okay and you hung up the phone. You readjusted in your seat and concentrated on the road ahead. You stepped on the gas, determined to get to Dean as fast as possible.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. In Absentia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dean is upset about something and the reader goes to comfort him...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey all! </p><p>Another chapter for you. I hope you guys like it and I hope you all are enjoying this fic as much as I am enjoying writing it. Not sure where this'll end but for now, I'll just keep updating. I have many more ideas for more fics and I'm excited to share them with you! </p><p>As always, happy reading! &lt;3 &lt;3 &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>TULSA, OKLAHOMA </p><p>Dean had texted you the name of his motel and the number of his room. You had just pulled into the lot. The sun was just starting to rise as you turned your truck off and sighed. You were nervous to see Dean again after 5 years but the urge to see what was the matter with him overtook any hesitation you might've had. </p><p>You stepped out of the truck and slammed the door behind you. You scanned the motel and smirked at how typical it was for hunters to hole up in crappy motels like this one. You began to walk down the rows of doors, glancing at the numbers and looking for which one Dean was in. </p><p>42, this was Dean's room. </p><p>You paused as you stopped in front of the door. You took a breath and knocked lightly. It was silent for a few minutes before you heard Dean's muffled voice. </p><p>"'s open", he said. </p><p>You sighed and opened the door. The room was dark and you could hardly see a thing, but you recognized the figure sitting on the bed as Dean. You closed the door and walked up to him. The sunlight began to shine through the crack in the drapes, you could now see Dean. His eyes were red and he was nursing a glass of amber liquid. You sat beside him and sighed. He didn't look at you. </p><p>"Hey", you said softly. </p><p>Dean turned to you, seemingly remembering that you were there. He cleared his throat and looked at you intensely like he used to but something seemed to be weighing him down. </p><p>"Hi, Y/N...", he said quietly as he half-smiled at you. He swished around the alcohol in his glass before downing it in one go. He sighed and sniffed as he looked at you again. </p><p>"Bet you're surprised I called...", he said. He smirked at you as he got up and moved to pour himself another glass of whiskey. </p><p>"Yeah, a little", you said. </p><p>Dean turned around and looked at you, taking a sip of his drink. He winced as he swallowed it. He noticed you watching his every move and motioned the glass up, asking if you wanted one. You shook your head, no. Dean shrugged and took another sip. He sighed and sat on a chair, across from you. </p><p>He barely looked into your eyes. You could tell he was more than tipsy and he was upset, it wasn't a good combo for Dean. </p><p>"Where the hell are Sam and John? Aren't you here with 'em?", you asked. Dean chuckled and sighed. </p><p>"They had a fight. A big one... Sam's gone and dad...", he started. He took another swig, finishing the drink. He went to pour himself another glass. You sighed as you watched him, he was hurting. "I don't know where the hell he went, he just stormed off..." </p><p>He sat back down and was about to take another drink when you stood up and removed it from his hands, softly. You couldn't watch him drink himself to death. He didn't fight you as you placed the glass down on the table and kneeled in front of him. He still didn't look at you, his eyes trained on the stained carpet. </p><p>"Hey... tell me what happened", you said quietly as you put a hand on Dean's thigh and looked up at him with sad eyes. He finally looked at you and snickered, his eyes were tear-filled.</p><p>"Everything was fine and then it all went to shit...", Dean started as he recalled the events that happened mere hours ago. </p><p>"Dad was pissing Sam off, as usual. And then Sam snapped, saying he hated hunting, that he just wanted a normal freakin' life. Dad started getting psychical with him, I had to pry 'm off of Sammy...", Dean said and paused. "Sam said he applied to college and dad lost it, telling him to get the hell out, to never come back...", Dean's breath caught in his throat and you grabbed his hand, squeezing it tightly. </p><p>Dean half-smiled at you and then continued, "Sam was so angry, they both were. I tried to calm things down... didn't work", he chuckled. "Sam turned back to me, knowing I would stay with dad... he looked like he hated me, like I betrayed 'm", Dean finished. </p><p>He let a tear fall from his eyes and he used the hand that you weren't holding to wipe it away. He sniffled again. You sat up and held his face in your hands, he sighed shakily and let more tears fall. He then fell forward into your arms and you sat there with him for about an hour, holding him as he cried it out. </p><p>"Shhh", you said as you stroked his head. </p><p>Dean pulled back slightly and looked into your eyes. </p><p>"'m sorry I called you... I didn't know-", he started. You reached up and held his cheek in your hand, he closed his eyes and leaned into your touch. </p><p>"No, I'm glad you did...", you said quietly and smiled. </p><p>He opened his eyes and scanned yours. He then leaned in to kiss you softly. You weren't expecting it at first and didn't kiss him back but then you let your emotions wash over you and you deepened the kiss. Dean pulled back and eyed the ground. </p><p>"Sorry, shouldn't have done that...", he said. He sighed and put his head in his hands. You then stood up and took Dean's hand. </p><p>"Let's get some sleep, hm?", you asked. </p><p>Dean simply nodded and stood up, still holding your hand. You led him to the bed and he laid down, you then laid down behind him, hugging him. You could hear his soft snoring and your eyes grew heavy. You had been up for more than 24 hours and you needed to sleep, so you let unconsciousness overtake you. </p><p>You were startled awake by a truck honking its horn. Your eyes snapped open and you shot up straight. You sighed and groaned as you ran your hands down your face. You then remembered the events of last night and Dean. You looked over and saw his side empty, where was he? </p><p>You got up from the bed and winced, your shoulder was still hurting you and you were feeling it now alright. That's what you get for putting off treating it. You glanced down at the digital clock that was on the bedside table, it read 3:00 PM. </p><p>You shook your head and headed into the bathroom. You closed the door softly and turned around to face the mirror. Your reflection was staring back at you. You leaned against the sink and gripped the sides. You scanned your features, taking in everything. Your eyes had dark circles beneath them, on account of the lack of sleep these past few months. Your one cheekbone had a cut on it from the hunt before and your lip was cut open. </p><p>You smirked and sighed. You ran a hand through your hair, you looked a mess. You decided to take a shower and then do something about your shoulder. You remembered that you had a bag in your truck with fresh clothes in it, the ones you were wearing now being two days old and starting to feel a bit stale. </p><p>You opened the door and walked out into the room. You saw from the corner of your eye that Dean's duffle was still beside the other twin bed. At least he hadn't left without saying goodbye. You opened the motel room door and headed for your truck. You fished around for your bag and eventually found it, slinging it over your shoulder and heading back to the room. </p><p>You took your time in the shower, letting the hot water prick at your skin and wash away the dirt and grime from your last hunt. The water was soothing on your aching shoulder and you let your head fall back. You hadn't just embraced the feeling of a good shower in a long time. You would mostly be rushed into taking a two-minute shower at most when hunts needed your attention and other times you straight out refused to shower in some motel bathrooms. Even you had standards. </p><p>You hadn't noticed the cold water splashing on your skin until it became as cold as ice. You jumped back and turned the water off, stepping out of the shower and swiftly getting dressed. Your hair was damp, the motel towel doing a crap job at drying it. You eventually gave up and tossed the towel aside. You gathered your old clothes and stuffed them into your bag, opening the bathroom door and stepping into the room. </p><p>You were surprised to see Dean standing by the motel room door, a tray of coffees in one hand and a bag of some kind in the other. You smiled at the sight and he mimicked your expression. </p><p>"Hey...", he said simply. He raked his eyes over your body and then snapped back to your face. </p><p>"Hey...", you said in the same tone. </p><p>He cleared his throat and moved towards the table in the centre of the room. He placed the items he had on it and pulled out a coffee, holding it out for you to take. You walked over and grabbed it from him, turning around to sit on one of the beds. Dean shrugged his coat off and threw it over a chair, he then grabbed the other coffee and turned to face you, leaning against the table. </p><p>You both stared at each other for a couple of seconds before you took a sip of your coffee. Your face twisted as you tasted the liquid, it was exactly how you liked it. Dean must have seen your face and spoke up. </p><p>"Did I get it wrong?", he asked. His face fell for a moment. You removed the cup from your lips and looked at him. </p><p>"No. It's exactly how I like it... two sugars-", you said. </p><p>"No cream. Just a splash of milk. I remember...", he cut in. You stared at him and chuckled as he took another sip of his coffee. You both fell into a comfortable silence and after you finished your coffee, Dean turned around to face the bag of food he also had. </p><p>"Can I interest you in some brunch?", he asked. </p><p>You scoffed and chuckled, moving to the table and setting the empty cup down. You watched as Dean pulled out a couple of cheeseburgers and fries. </p><p>"It's more like an early-bird special", you said. </p><p>He looked at you and chuckled, handing you a burger as you picked up a fry container with your other hand. You moved over and sat in a chair at the table. Dean cleared away the garbage on the table and then took his place across from you. You both ate in silence and occasionally stole glances at each other and looking away quickly, not wanting the other to notice. You were mindlessly eating your burger when Dean spoke up. </p><p>"You got some ketchup on your lip...", he said and pointed to a spot above his lip, indicating where it was on your face. You paused and wiped at the area with your napkin. </p><p>"Better?", you asked. He frowned and looked at you. </p><p>"No".</p><p>You tried again but obviously failed because Dean had gotten up and walked over to you. </p><p>"Lemme just-", he said as he wiped away at your lip with his finger. </p><p>He pulled back slightly as he was pretty close to your face. He then got a look of realization as to what he just did. He cleared his throat and backed up but you grabbed his wrist, making him look at you.</p><p>"Dean...", you said softly. </p><p>Dean looked at you and scanned your eyes. You wanted to say something, anything about how you were feeling but you decided against it. </p><p>"Thanks...". </p><p>Dean simply nodded his head and sat back down, finishing his burger. You had given up on finishing yours a while ago and just picked at your fries. You were now mindlessly tossing fries at the trash from where you sat and Dean spoke up. </p><p>"I, uh... I wanted to thank you for, you know... being there last night...", he said. </p><p>You halted your fry throwing action and looked up at him. He was sitting on the bed now and had his hands in his lap. He cleared his throat and looked at you. You half-smiled at him. </p><p>"Yeah, 'course", you said. Dean nodded his head and went to lean beside you at the table. You craned your neck to look at him. He had something on his mind.</p><p>"I'm sorry that I didn't call sooner...", he said and looked at you with regretful eyes. You knew he was referring to how the two of you hadn't spoken in five years. You smirked. </p><p>"I know, me too...", you replied. He smirked at you and straightened up. </p><p>He moved to sit on the bed again, flopping down. You chuckled at the sight and moved to the bed too. Dean scooched and you sat beside him. He looked at you and smirked. </p><p>"What's new?", he said casually. You sighed and the two of you chuckled. </p><p>"Five years since we've seen each other and that's what you ask me?", you said and chuckled. </p><p>Dean laughed as he recalled the same conversation you had had when you were kids. You subconsciously rubbed at your shoulder and winced as you touched it, remembering how much it was hurting. </p><p>"What's wrong?", Dean asked you when he saw you flinch. </p><p>"'s from my last hunt. Damn poltergeist slammed me into a wall... I haven't-", you paused as you shifted on the bed, discomfort overtaking you. "fixed it up yet", you finished. Dean looked at you with worry.   </p><p>"You didn't fix it up yet?", Dean asked as he raised his voice. You were about to tell him not to worry about it when he spoke up again. </p><p>"You drove all night, injured, and you were just sittin' here in pain the whole time?", Dean said with anger and guilt. </p><p>"Dean...", you jumped in. You sighed. Dean was upset now, he got up and paced in front of you. You watched him. </p><p>"No! You gotta take care of yourself okay?! None of this 'I'm tougher than the monsters' crap... because you're not and one day it's gonna catch up with you and get ya killed!", he said. He then paused looking at you. "And I can't... I won't lose you..."</p><p>You could sense Dean's anger, fear and guilt at the situation. You didn't know what to say to him. </p><p>"Okay...", you said simply. He let out a breath and sat back on the bed. His face softened. </p><p>"Shirt off", he said. You turned to him with confusion on your face. </p><p>"Not like that you weirdo. I wanna see your shoulder", he explained. </p><p>You smirked as he got up and moved to his bag, he pulled out a first-aid kit of sorts. You slowly lifted your shirt, you couldn't move swiftly even if you wanted to. Your shoulder was now stiff and you could tell that not taking care of it immediately after the hunt was a dumb move. </p><p>The shirt was finally over your head, you were breathing heavily as it was a harder task than you thought. You were wearing a plain nude bra but it was a different cut than you were used to and it showed off a bit more cleavage than you'd like. </p><p>Dean turned back to face you and stared at your shirtless form. He then cleared his throat and moved over to you. He sat down beside you and you turned around, back facing Dean. He touched your shoulder gently, raking his hands all over the area, examining it as it were. You haven't felt Dean on your skin in years and you'd be lying if you said that you didn't miss it, dream of it sometimes. </p><p>Dean then removed his hands and you were sad they weren't on you anymore. You looked back at him and he was fiddling with something in the kit. </p><p>"It's probably just swollen... I'm gonna wrap it", he said simply. </p><p>You nodded and turned back around. Dean then began to apply the wrappings gently, you winced once or twice but reassured him that you were okay. When Dean was finished, his hands lingered on your skin but he removed them after a minute. </p><p>He got up and you turned to face him. He grabbed a bottle of pills and some water for you. He handed you the items and you took a pill and a long gulp of water, Dean watched you closely. There was some awkwardness or tension between the two of you, you weren't sure which. You put the water down and looked at Dean, he looked back at you and swallowed thickly as he eyed your chest and lingered there. </p><p>You began to breathe heavily as his eyes flicked up to yours, those damn eyes, you thought. They would always lure you back in. Dean suddenly moved towards you and you stood up, meeting him as his lips crashed onto yours. It was like no time had passed at all and you were both hungry for one another. In this moment, it didn't matter about the past or the future, only what laid before you.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Invicta</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Things get hot and heavy between Dean and Y/N...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey all! This is the last chapter. I hope you all enjoyed this fic because I thoroughly enjoyed writing it. I have a ton more ideas and I'm excited to share 'em with you. So, stay tuned and as always happy reading! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>TULSA, OKLAHOMA - (Continuous)</p><p>It was like you were both trying to prove who wanted who more. Dean's hands were all over your body and your hands raked over his clothed back. He let his tongue slip into your mouth and the two of you fought for dominance. You let out a moan and that seemed to get Dean's attention. He suddenly pulled back and looked at you, really looked at you. You were both panting as he had an unsure look on his face. </p><p>"We can't do this...", he said between breaths. He swallowed and put his hands on his hips. You licked your lips and nodded. </p><p>"You're right, we can't start something up again that neither one of us is gonna follow through on...", you said. </p><p>You both paused. Your chest was heaving and it seemed to be Dean's weakness. He shifted as you could tell he was growing hard, you smirked. You slowly made your way across the few feet between you and Dean. He watched you the whole time, never looking elsewhere, it was like he was entranced. When you finally reached him, you were a mere few inches from each other. You paused again and looked into his eyes. You reached your hands up and pressed them on his chest, he started to breathe heavily and when your hands made their way lower and lower Dean hummed in approval. </p><p>Finally, your hands stopped just above his pant's waistband. You paused. Your eyes flicked up to see his, all he did was nod, you smirked. You slowly undid his belt and pulled it through the loops of his jeans teasingly slow. He whimpered as you slowed your pace even more. You noticed how his jeans tightened at your simple touch. You then dropped the belt to the ground and undid his jeans, Dean stepped out of them as you pulled them down his legs. He tossed them behind him and you looked at him and looked into his eyes, they were darker, full of lust as you slowly made your way down to your knees. </p><p>The carpet was surprisingly plushy as you shuffled in your position. You looked up at Dean once more and he swallowed as he watched you. You gave him a smirk before you pealed down his boxers, his dick sprung free and you chuckled darkly. You heard his breathing pick up as you simply stroked him, running your hand down his shaft. He fisted his hand and picked up his breathing. You then leaned in and licked along the underside of the shaft, this elicited a deep moan from Dean and he bucked his hips forward, silently begging you to quit teasing him. </p><p>You noticed the pre-cum on his head and licked at it, humming as you pulled back. Dean looked down at you. </p><p>"Y/N, baby...", he rasped out. You chuckled and knew he was begging you to continue. </p><p>You looked up as you took as much of Dean as possible. You took a lot but there were still a few inches left exposed. You reached a hand out and started to stroke the exposed flesh, Dean's head flew back. You began to bob up and down, hollowing out your cheeks as you did. You hummed and Dean lost it, he involuntarily bucked his hips again and grabbed your hair. He pulled slightly, not too hard as you continued to suck him off. He was a moaning mess above you and you decided to tease him a bit more. You removed your hand from his shaft and reached down to massage his balls, giving each one of them their time. </p><p>"I'm gonna-", he announced before the hot cum exploded in your mouth, some sneaking out and running down your chin. You swallowed it and wiped at your chin. Dean's legs were twitching still as you pulled back, letting his dick out of your mouth with a wet pop. He had his eyes closed but opened them as soon as you released him. He grabbed your hand and pulled you to your feet. </p><p>"That was...", he started. </p><p>You chuckled and leaned in to kiss him, you knew he could taste his cum on your tongue and it was kinda turned you on. He deepened the kiss and once again had his hand twisting in your hair. He pulled back and had that dark look in his eyes again. He gripped the back of your knees, signalling you to jump up. You wrapped your legs around Dean as he roughly kissed you and walked you both towards the bed. He threw you down on it and the bounciness of it made your body bounce a bit. You both chuckled. </p><p>Dean then removed his shirt and flannel, throwing them to the ground. He then walked up to you and started to undo your jeans. It was payback time for how slow you had been before. He achingly took his time, sliding the jean material down your thighs and stopping half-way down. He kissed at all of the exposed skin as he yanked the pants down. He then made his way to your underwear. Just the sight of Dean, naked and with that hungry look in his eyes made you wet. </p><p>Dean seemed to be reading your thoughts because he chuckled darkly at you and began to kiss at your clothed entrance, softly biting at the material. You let out a loud moan and started to writhe. Dean lifted a hand and placed it on your stomach, stopping you from moving. </p><p>He flicked his eyes up to yours and smirked. He then proceeded in taking your underwear off, you lifted your hips so he could pull them off. You were now exposed except for your bra, you still had that on. Dean hummed before sticking out his tongue and licking a strip at your entrance, you let out a raspy moan as he chuckled and did it again. You were breathing heavily as he dove in and started eating you out. He was good at it, you couldn't lie. He then moved his hand down from where it was on your stomach and flicked at your clit. You turned your head to the side and closed your eyes, you were in a constant state of pleasure. </p><p>Dean continued to flick at your clit and work wonders with his mouth, your nerves were in bundles and a knot pried at your stomach. You were breathing heavily and when you thought you couldn't do it anymore, Dean flicked his tongue up, hitting just the right spot. You came fast and hard, you let out a scream of pleasure and gripped Dean's head, pushing him further into you and effectively riding out your orgasm. After what seemed like forever, you let Dean's head go, he chuckled as he eyed your chest, it was layered with sweat. Dean's scruff was wet and that made you feel hot. </p><p>You pulled him up towards you and kissed him roughly. He moved to hover over you and pawed at your clothed breasts. He pulled back after a minute and you leaned forward as he took off your bra and tossed it aside, your breasts were now exposed. Dean licked his lips as he looked at them and then looked up at you. Before you could even say anything, Dean took one of your breasts in his mouth and began to suck at the nipple, biting down a bit. You shrieked and you could hear Dean laugh. He massaged your other breast and you couldn't help but moan and writhe beneath him. </p><p>He then let your breast out of his mouth with a plop and chuckled darkly. He eyed you and pulled you up, into his lap. You were so close to him and your slick entrance was teasingly close to his still hard dick. You slowly rolled your hips into his and earned a low moan from Dean, you chuckled. He then grabbed your face and kissed you slow and passionately. He then bucked his hips up. You pulled back and gently lined yourself up with Dean, you paused a minute. </p><p>"Stop teasing me, Y/N... I can't take it", Dean said gruffly. </p><p>You then sat down and let Dean fill you up, all the way. It was what you needed and it felt so good. He let out a breath and closed his eyes, feeling you as you sat down further and further. You stopped and Dean opened his eyes, you began to move up and down, grinding down every so often. Dean was breathing heavily and began to kiss you roughly, grabbing at your hair as you rode him. Dean was also fucking up into you and you couldn't help but be a moaning mess as he hit your g-spot with every thrust. Dean had now moved to kiss at your neck and held you close. He then started kiss at your chest and sucking every so often. </p><p>His thrusts were getting more erratic and sloppy, and he was half haphazardly kissing you. You had your head back and felt your walls tighten. Dean was twitching as he kissed up your neck and to your jaw. He then pushed you down on the bed and started fucking you as you laid down, you were both moaning and panting. You could feel that Dean was close. You both looked into each other's eyes as you both came hard. Dean let out a low growl and fell on top of you. He was panting and you were stroking at his head as you both took a minute to collect yourselves. </p><p>Dean then moved onto his arms and pulled out of you. He then rolled over to the side and collapsed, still not completely catching his breath. You looked over and smiled lazily at him, he mimicked your expression. He then scooted up and flopped his head down on the pillow, you followed suit. He pulled you into him and grabbed the covers, letting them fall over you. He then kissed your temple and you snuggled into his side. </p><p>"I love you...", he said after a few minutes. He was lightly running his fingertips over your arm. You looked up at him. He paused and had a nervous look on his face, eyeing you and waiting for your response. You smiled softly. </p><p>"Yeah? After all these years...?", you asked softly. He leaned down and kissed you, deepening it. He pulled back after a few minutes. </p><p>"I don't think I ever stopped", he admitted. You chuckled and touched his cheek, stroking it softly. </p><p>"Me too", you finally said. </p><p>Dean smiled brightly at you and kissed your temple again. You rested your head on his chest and the two of you fell into a calm slumber, letting the world fall away. You loved each other, wholeheartedly, never stopped. </p><p>Obstacles would always get in the way but if you never fight for love, then you'd never have anything to fight for. And that's life. If you don't strive to love someone else, to find another soul to let in, to love completely, then what's it all for?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>